Chronicles of a Heartbreaker
by Bonesboy15
Summary: A year and a half after Naruto and Jiraiya left on their training trip, four jonin stumble across a strange thing on their guys' night. Where's Naruto anyway? What are Tsunade and Jiraiya hiding? HBK-like Naruto. Naruto/Kurotsuchi R
1. A New Day

**This idea came to me as I was listening to King of Kings by Motorhead. If you want me to continue this story, please say so.**

**This will be a strictly Naruto/Kurotsuchi fic. Perhaps the first**

**Please enjoy, that's all I want.**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**I: A New Day**

* * *

**~~~1 and a half years after Jiraiya and Naruto left on their training mission~~~**

-Konohagakure, Jonin lounge twelve-

"YOSH! THIS IS GOING TO BE A YOUTHFUL EXPERIENCE!" A green clad shinobi cried. He had a bowl cut and two large eyebrows. All he was wearing was a forest green spandex outfit with orange leg warmers and a jonin flak jacket.

"Chill out, Gai," A bearded jonin said as he lit a cigarette, "I know it's your turn to choose what we watch tonight, but a PPV? For _wrestling_? Not even Sumo wrestling but that Iwa crap?"

"Meh, leave him alone, Asuma," a masked shinobi said as he flipped through his book to where he was last at, "At least we're away from the kids tonight...plus we get away from our genin teams and the girls."

A whack over the back of the head alerted the shinobi to their fourth guest, "Knock it off Hatake. I might not be able to beat you at poker, but I can definitely blackmail you into doing what I want by telling Anko you called her a kid."

"Meh, whatever Ibiki," Kakashi said, waving him off, "What's this PPV called anyway, Gai?"

"IT IS MOST YOUTHFUL! THEY CALL IT Bragging Rights!" Gai replied in his enthusiastic way, "I CANNOT WAY TO SEE HOW THESE IWA FIGHTERS DO!"

"...Gai needs to get laid, big time..." muttered Asuma. Ibiki and Kakashi nodded solemnly, pitying their eccentric and single friend.

Minutes later, they were all watching the violence and drama written up for their entertainment. Asuma and Ibiki's jaws dropped when they heard about the mud-wrestling fight between Iwa kunoichi, and Kakashi died and went to heaven when he saw it. The fights were all entertaining and had various stipulations. One fight contained a large man, easily 500 pounds, and a smaller yet extremely buff man duking it out while in a steel cage. The 500 pounder got the win after the buff guy had lifted him onto his shoulders, making all men present unhinge their jaws, and charge him through the steel wall. The buff guy went on a rampage after his loss and tossed one of the announcers into the crowd. A group of officials came in and sedated him before dragging him out of the arena.

It was nearing the end of the PPV when the last fight was called. The first fighter to come out was a relatively skinny man wearing blue tights, another reason Gai loved the PPV was because of the youthful (slightly slutty for the women, further entertaining Kakashi, Asuma, and Ibiki) tights, and around his waist was a gold belt that was zoomed in on by the camera. On it read 'Iwagakure Champion: Hadi Matto'. The man was easily six feet even, and with his build he had to weigh almost 200 lbs. He had a small red strap of hair in the middle of his head and his black eyes looked almost frightening.

His hardcore guitar riffs were annoying as hell, too.

Then the lights turned orange and began showering over the crowd. The giant screen above the ramp showed an image of a smirking chibi fox wearing sunglasses and holding a victory sign before fading into an image of a blonde with long spikey hair and whisker marks. Kakashi choked on his drink as the boy also had blue eyes that caused the females in the audience to cry out in joy. The images switched to the boy jumping off ladders and flipping off ropes along with running up and kicking people out of a ring via dropkick.

**(AN: Naruto's theme is Take It All by Zidadida)**

_**Yeaaaaah, when the lights are shining...Yeaaaaah, I'm the one headlining...I'm almost theeeeere and I won't stop trying...whooa and tonight's the night I'm gonna take it all. (Input guitar riff and drum beat before repeating.)**_

"_Ladies and gentlemen! From Hi no Kuni, weighing in at 185 pounds and standing at a height of 5' 7", the Heart Break Kid, Mr. Love Potion #9 himself...Uzumaki-iiiiieee Na-ru-tooooooh!_" the announcer said.

The jonin males all felt their jaws drop as a boy wearing an orange and dark blue trench coat ran out from behind the wall of the entrance ramp. He was wearing shades (Bret Hart-like except dark blue) and grinning foxily as he bounced with each step. He was wearing black chaps-like tights (HBK-style) with the same face and victory sign fox along the side in orange. He had white tape on his wrists with a visible kanji for 'Heartbreak' written on them in marker.

As Naruto neared the end of the ramp he burst into a short run and leapt towards the steel steps, pushing off them with one foot and landing on the top and middle turnbuckle of the opposite corner. He smiled as he slid his jacket off, causing the girls to squeal as they got a look at his toned body. Dropping the jacket to the floor he hopped off the turnbuckles and did a short jog around the ring, giving people high-fives as he ran past. Naruto stopped in front of a little boy smiling up at him and wearing a shirt with a swirl on it. Naruto smiled at the boy and took his sunglasses off before placing them on the boy's head. The audience cheered at that and the boy looked like he was about to burst from the smile on his face. Naruto turned and slid into the ring, hopping to his feet and facing his opponent.

"_The following match is set for one fall and the winner will be declared newest Iwagakure champion,_" The official said into his mike, "_The challenger, a rookie who appeared last month, working his way up the ladder, women love him, men want to be him, ladies and gentlemen, the youngest fighter in TACT, aged at 15, Uzumaki 'HBK' Naruto!_"

Naruto raised his left fist and pounded on his chest with the other, causing the crowd to cheer. Kakashi was in awe that his student was involved in this. He thought that the boy would be training with Jiraiya!

"Hey...that really does look like Naruto," Asuma mused aloud, "I thought he was training with Jiraiya-sama..."

"Yosh! I believe you are right, Asuma-san! Eternal Rival," Gai said, "Why is your youthful student in this fight in Iwa?"

"I...don't know," Kakashi answered dumbly, "I...We need to tell Tsunade-sama about this...after the match."

"Agreed," the other three said, turning back to the TV when the crowd started booing and the other man smirked and raised his gold belt. Naruto had his eyes on the belt, not the opponent.

The referee took the belt and handed it to another official before looking back at the two fighters. He stood between them and raised his arm, lowering it and crying, "HAJIME!"

The bell rang and the two fighters went on the offensive. The blue tight-wearing warrior, Matto, charged for a punch, hitting Naruto in the jaw. Naruto raised his arms to defend himself from the onslaught of punches and raised kicks. When Matto went for a left high roundhouse, Naruto blocked, wrapped his arm around the leg, and slammed Matto to the ground with a take down by placing his left foot behind Matto's unstable right leg. Matto winced when he hit the ground with an audible slam.

While Matto was trying to clear the stars from his sight, Naruto ran to the ropes on the right of the downed Matto. He leapt onto the second rope with his hands gripping the top one for stability and then back-flipped in an arch before landing stomach to stomach atop Matto. Naruto hooked an arm around the recuperating Matto's leg and curled his lower body up, placing more pressure on the current champion's back and shoulders. The ref slid to the ground next to them and smacked the ground once...twice...

Matto used his strength and pushed Naruto off of him, sending the teen a couple of feet back. Both stood and charged into each other. Before Naruto could get a strike in, Matto stopped him with a light right clothesline and threw Naruto's right arm over his shoulder. He gripped the blonde by the waistline of his pants before jumping up and pulling Naruto with him to the ground. It was the blonde's turn to see stars. The crowd booed, as did the four jonin watching, as Matto stood and started clapping his hands together slowly and with force, as though he was getting pumped up for something. Naruto slowly got to his feet, confusing the senior jonin, and shook his head as he tried to get his focus back.

When he was standing, albeit dazed, Matto kicked Naruto in the gut. When the blonde doubled over, Matto ran to the right ropes, ricocheted off them and attempted a scissor kick. Naruto had regained his bearings and had heard the familiar 'Twang' of the ropes when they were bounced off of and stood up, avoiding the scissor kick. Matto quickly righted himself and attempted a left haymaker.

Naruto then ducked under the left haymaker and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, bear-hugging him from behind. He pushed off the ground with his feet and lifted Matto off the mat, slamming his opponent's head and neck into the ground as he performed a German suplex. He quickly pulled himself and Matto to their feet and performed the action again. With the last one he released his hold, causing Matto to fly to the other side of the ring and land on his face.

"_Oh Kami! The Third's Law! How will Matto recover from that?_" cried the announcer. Kakashi smiled at the name of the technique as did Asuma. The smoking Sarutobi faked a sneeze in order to clear a tear from his eye. He knew how much Naruto adored his father, and felt a twinge of jealousy when he compared their relationships. Shaking his head of the gloomy thoughts surrounding his deceased dad, Asuma resumed watching the match.

Naruto went to the opposite corner of where his opponent was starting to recuperate and grabbed the rope with both hands, bowing his head. He then flicked his head up and slammed his left foot onto the ground.

"_Ladies and gentlemen...it looks like it's time for the Nine-Tailed Blessing!_" the announcer said. Gai pulled a notebook out and was scribbling notes intently just like a white haired man in the audience did.

Naruto slammed his foot up and down four more times, the audience counting up the 'tails'. Ibiki and Kakashi were watching, clenching their drinks tightly. Asuma was frozen with anticipation, but he was also mouthing the numbers along with the crowd. After the sixth foot slam, Naruto did two short side gallops, the audience crying "7!" and "8!", Naruto hopped once more and performed a kick colliding with Matto, who had started to stand and charge, right in the chin. Matto's head flicked backwards and people cheered out "**9!**" as they heard the audible crack when the foot and chin connected. Matto fell spread eagle onto the mat and Naruto did a short three-sixty spin before landing atop the downed champion and hooking his leg into the air.

The official slid next to the downed men and slammed his hand onto the mat once...twice...THREE TIMES!

"_Ladies and gentlemen...your winner and NEW Iwagakure champion...Uzumaki HBK Naruto-o-o-oh!_" proclaimed the announcer. Naruto was handed the belt and he raised it above his head.

"WHOOO! GO NARUTO!" Asuma cheered, high-fiving Gai who was proclaiming the youthfulness of Naruto. As Asuma and Ibiki celebrated the win, they watched the replay and Kakashi had a hidden smile behind his mask and felt a bit of pride of his student's win. He had a lot of questions though.

_Why was Naruto even IN that fight? What is Jiraiya-sama even teaching him, or is he not teaching him?_ The masked jonin asked himself, _I need to talk to Tsunade-sama...immediately._

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi had done just that. The last Hatake had told the Hokage that he knew for a fact Jiraiya wasn't training Naruto. He unfortunately didn't expect Tsunade to go, "Jiraiya isn't WHAT?" and slam him against the wall, demanding answers. Mostly demanding if he knew that Jiraiya was training Naruto to be a pervert.

"Tsunade-sama...need...air..." Kakashi choked out through the Sanin's choking hold. The buxom blonde released the jonin and glared at him as he fell to the floor. Kakashi hacked as he tried to regain air.

"Now what's this about Jiraiya not training Naruto?" she asked him once he recovered.

"Gai, Asuma, Ibiki, and myself were having a guys' night out," the former ANBU captain said, "Gai chose to watch a Pay-Per-View, which you've got a paper to sign for our new subscription to NFN, Ninja Fight Night, and Naruto was in it. He won a strictly taijutsu match with some fancy show business moves. You know, shit that wouldn't count for shit in the real world."

Tsunade had a tick on her head, "We'll just have to send Jiraiya a letter then...AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A SUBSCRIPTION?"

"Hm?" Kakashi said, looking up from his prized book. Tsunade gritted her teeth and pointed at the door.

"Out."

"But what about-" the copy ninja started.

"Get. Out." Ground out the Hokage. She now had flames in her eyes and was threatening silently to permanently make him into a woman...or a man with no juice. Kakashi wasn't sure which was worse. So being the smart elite shinobi he was, he quickly left in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade sat down behind her desk and pulled a bottle of sake out.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime, hime," a voice said from the wall. She took a swig of her bottle and threw a paperweight at the wall. The genjutsu covering the Toad Sage dissolved as he avoided the paperweight with a smirk.

"Shut up pervert," Tsunade said quietly, "He wanted to get away...start over...I didn't expect anyone to find out aside from Shizune."

"What will you do?" Jiraiya asked, "If word gets out that he's left the village, for _Iwa_ of all places, the council will call for his head. They might even hire someone to perform a hit."

Tsunade sighed and looked down at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of Naruto, herself, Jiraiya, and Shizune. It was right before they had returned to Konoha and before she had taken up the mantle of Hokage. She herself was wearing her usual small smirk and Shizune was hugging Naruto while he held up a victory sign with his foxy grin. Jiraiya was behind them all with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

Jiraiya walked around the desk and followed her gaze. He put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up to squeeze it with her own. Tsunade gazed back up at her teammate and he felt his heart crack when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What will we do, Jiraiya?" she asked, "Naruto is out there...trying to make a new life for himself...away from this...this...horrible place. What if Iwa is just as worse to him? What if they're..._better_?"

Jiraiya was silent as Tsunade started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her in a small hug and rubbed her back as she cried.

"We'll do everything we can to protect him, Tsu-hime," the toad sage whispered soothingly. He looked back at the picture of his smiling student and felt a tear run down his cheek.

* * *

-Tsuchi no Kuni, unnamed training ground outside of Iwagakure-

A blonde teen huffed and puffed as he did his morning vertical pushups atop a boulder. He currently was at number two-thirty-nine and had only eleven more to go. A trickle of rocks falling alerted him to a visitor and he hopped off the boulder. He narrowed his eyes at the visitor.

"Onoki-sama," the blonde said with caution. The elderly Kage chuckled and looked back at the blonde with mirth. His eyes drifted down to the duffle bag near the blonde's shirt and black trench coat.

"I see you won the belt, Naruto-san," the Tsuchikage said with mirth in his voice. Naruto tensed and Onoki raised his hand, "Come now, Naruto-san. When I told you I was beyond the anger your father put me through, I meant it. The village may not be, but I am. You need not fear me."

"No, but caution is always wise," Naruto muttered, earning a laugh from the Kage.

"A smart lad you are...could teach my granddaughter a thing or two," Onoki said, saying the last quietly. Naruto seemed to relax when the Kage laughed.

"May I ask what you want that interferes with my training?" the blonde asked Onoki, "Now that I'm champion, I have to keep at my best, 'tebayo."

Onoki nodded, "Indeed. You hold the greatest title, aside from Kage, in all of Earth Country. I was wondering however...would you humor me in joining my family and I for dinner?"

Naruto allowed a smile to grace his face. He bowed and said, "I would be honored, Tsuchikage-sama."

Onoki chuckled and raised his hand, motioning for Naruto to stop bowing, "Come, come, no need for that, my friend. I simply wish to know more about why you defected _here_ of all places, considering your origins."

"Perhaps over dinner Old Man," Naruto said with a smirk, earning another laugh from the Kage. The two exchanged a short glance before the Tsuchikage turned and walked away. He waved over his shoulder.

"Eight o'clock, Uzumaki. I'll be sure to see you there," he said. Naruto nodded and waved back.

"See ya then," he replied. He turned back to his boulder and hopped on it, resuming his pushups.

* * *

In the tree-line near where our hero was training, a ROCK ANBU was watching from behind her Bear mask. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, unsure of his intentions in their country. If anything she had overheard while watching the Tsuchikage mattered, it was the fact that the blonde was NOT from a friendly country. Her eyes turned to the bag and the golden belt on it. That was given to the strongest competitor in the TACT, Taijutsu ANBU Captain Testing, and it was only done in Iwa. The rank of Captain meant an Iwa shinobi could pass anywhere in the country of Earth that they pleased, and it meant they were incredibly strong. Nearly strong as a Sanin. There has been record of a few Captains in Iwa, but the numbers dropped significantly after the Third Shinobi War. The Captains even had more access than ROCK ANBUs such as herself had.

_Who are you, Blondie? And just what's so special about you?_ The ROCK ANBU asked before vanishing in a mudslide shunshin.

**

* * *

**

AN: Tell me what you think. This will be a slight WWE/TNA crossover, mostly the TACT anyway. More questions will be answered in the next chapter...if you want me to continue this story that is.

**Ja ne!**


	2. Main Event

**So far I've only had positive reviews, which means I'll be moving on with the next chapter. Let it be known that currently I am writing the next chapter for Chibi Naruto and I'm currently working out several plans for Kuzurihomu Naruto and Ame's Jinchuriki. So not to fear, I have not abandoned any fic...well maybe A Namikaze's Life...I think I drifted too close to A Mother's Love by lord of the land of fire. If anyone would like to adopt that fic, please e-mail me with the permission to do so.**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**II: Main Event**

Naruto stared up at the building slacked jaw.

The Tsuchikage Tower was _huge_.

Ten times taller than the Hokage Tower in Konoha, the blonde noted. Naruto had to shake his head to clear it of the thought. He wasn't going to think about that village...or the slight happiness he may have had there. Compared to the rest of his life, it wasn't really that fabulous in Konoha. Not for him...not for the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He clenched his fist around the strap of his duffle bag that was over his shoulder as cries of 'demon' and 'monster' echoed in his head. He thought back to the reason he left.

* * *

**_Flashback (6 months after leaving Konoha)_**

_-Somewhere outside Kumogakure's gates-_

_Naruto and Jiraiya were already travelling to Kumo in order to get more information on the two jinchuriki within the village. Naruto was sitting on a log in front of the fire and to his left was his sensei, scribbling away in his notebook. The young blonde was thinking about an encounter with a survivor of the Third War. Upon seeing Naruto, the man shrieked in horror and fled in the opposite direction, all the way proclaiming, "He's alive! The fucker has been reborn! Beware the Yellow Flash!"_

_Naruto immediately knew who the man was speaking of, but the fact that the man had said _he _was the Fourth Hokage's reincarnation...it bothered the blonde._

"_Ne, Ero-sensei?" Naruto said, hoping to gain his sensei's attention and a answer to his question. The Toad Sage sighed and turned to the boy with a slightly annoyed look on his face._

"_Yeah, what's up gaki? You've been quiet lately...did your brain shut down from overuse?" Jiraiya asked, attempting to riling up the boy. Naruto didn't even acknowledge the jab._

_Turning to his sensei, the blonde revealed tears in his eyes and a look so pleading, Jiraiya believed Naruto could get away with anything had he used it, and asked"...Do you know who my parents are?"_

_Jiraiya felt a pang in his heart. He knew all right. He knew all too damn well who Naruto's parents were. Hell, he had trained the boy's father for Kami's sake. And his mother...Jiraiya could never forget a woman that left such an impact on everyone she met, a trait Naruto had picked up from her. He was torn...does he keep the boy in the dark, just to keep him safe, but hurting him that much more? Or does he do the right thing his heart is saying and tell the boy, the byproduct being he'd be in danger._

Hell, _Jiraiya thought, _he's already got the Akatsuki after him...I guess this won't hurt him...maybe it'll give him even more incite to train!

"_I do," Jiraiya answered after he finished pondering. Naruto held his breath, he knew what was next. The old man did it all the time. 'I know who your parents are, Naruto-kun, but I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry.'_

"_Your father was the Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya said, causing Naruto's head to snap up. The boy had a shocked look on his face, and then it changed to one of calculating. It ended up in a scowl and a glare._

"_You've known me since I was born..." Naruto said in a low tone. Jiraiya swallowed. Never before had he felt such a killing intent as strong as what Naruto was emitting. His attempt to explain himself was cut off by Naruto, "Everyone knew...They could all see it. They fucking knew...Well fine. I guess I was wrong."_

"_Wrong about what kid?" Jiraiya asked hesitantly. Naruto bowed his head and his shoulders shook. Jiraiya thought he heard sniffling._

"_I thought that they only hated me because I had the Kyuubi..." Naruto said, "But apparently I...it's ten times worse when you look like the one that 'killed' the Kyuubi."_

_Jiraiya stood and went to Naruto's side, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, kid...it's not your fault that the villagers were so..."_

_So what? What do you say when you don't entirely know what happened to the boy? Jiraiya found himself frozen mid-sentence, unsure of what to say. He didn't know the extent of the wounds Naruto was showing._

"_...At least I know how to fix this..." Naruto muttered, as he hugged his legs. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "And how are you going to fix this, kid?"_

**_Flashback End_**

* * *

Naruto looked back up at the tower entrance, and not even taking one step forward, he was surrounded by five Iwa ANBU and one ROCK ANBU. He noted the ROCK member was female and seemed to be sending KI his way. He sighed and dug around in his back pocket before pulling out his passport and offering it to the ROCK. The ROCK looked down at the papers and snatched them from his hand, reading them quickly, before snapping her fingers. The Iwa ANBU vanished and she turned around heading into the building. Naruto waited patiently, knowing he would piss the ROCK off, but not really caring.

The ROCK woman turned to him and with a sneer in her voice said, "Well? You coming or not, Blondie?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked forward. It wasn't the exact reaction he was hoping for, but it'd do. As soon as they entered the two large doors, the ROCK woman reached up and unhooked her mask. Naruto arched an eyebrow when she set the mask on the table to her right, where it vanished in a seal. The woman turned and Naruto looked her over. She was around his age if he guessed right, and she was a couple of inches shorter than himself. Her ROCK attire was slightly loose, but he could tell where her curves were and that they were all in proportion. What he was drawn to however were her eyes...they were pink and pupil-less, but orbs similar to a light pink pearl.

"What're you staring at?" she asked. Naruto averted his eyes with a slight blush.

"N-nothing...so, erm, wanna take me to the Old Man's office? I know I'm here early but I gotta talk to hi-OW!" Naruto said as he nursed the goose-egg on his head. The girl had her fist clenched and a glare locked on him.

"Don't insult Jiji! I know he's old and all, but don't disrespect the Tsuchikage!" she growled. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wasn't dissing him," he muttered, "Just take me to his office. I just was informed I have to work tonight, so I have to reschedule the dinner."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him before huffing quietly and turning on her heel, walking into the building. Naruto waited a moment before following her. Against his will, his eyes drifted to her ass and he watched her as she walked, looking back up quickly when she turned to talk to him.

"Jiji's office is that way," she said, pointing down a hallway on the right, "Knock before you enter, or he'll kill you."

Naruto nodded and as she walked away he called out, "Wait!"

The girl turned and looked at him tiredly, "What?"

Naruto smiled foxily and rubbed the back of his head, "I, er...What's your name?"

"Kurotsuchi," the pink eyed girl said, "Yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said, holding his hand out. Kurotsuchi grasped his in her own and they shook hands. Not once had he dropped his smile, but he did feel a surge of heat rush up to his face. When they released each other's hand, Kurotsuchi went off to the left, glancing back over her shoulder once and smiling at him. Naruto's face heated up and he quickly went to the right towards the Tsuchikage's office. Kurotsuchi's eyes and the way she walked flashed to the front of his mind, despite his efforts to ignore it.

_What's wrong with me?_ Naruto thought as he again saw Kurotsuchi's eyes looking at him. He stopped when he came upon a door and knocked.

"Come!" Onoki barked from behind the door. Naruto opened it and found the Kage grumbling to himself as he went over paperwork. Onoki looked up and his scowl was replaced with a smile.

"Ahh...my arch-nemesis' descendant come to visit me so soon? I thought we were going to have dinner together?" asked the Tsuchikage. Naruto smiled back and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well...I'd like to be able to dine with you, Onoki-sama," started the blonde, "But my agent contacted me and uh...well you know how it is for Captains. We're mostly undercover during these 'shows' so..."

Onoki chuckled, "Hai, hai. Of course I know, I was the one that created the branch, was I not? I understand, Uzumaki. No need to feel bad. I suppose you're off on Tuesdays and Thursdays now?"

"And most weekends," Naruto said, taking a seat and dropping his duffle bag to the ground, "But I usually go out with the other Captains and explore the village I'm in. Tsuchi no Kuni is very different from Hi no Kuni...a lot nicer if I do say so myself."

Onoki chuckled, "I'll bet you were raised to believe that we are 'pure evil' and 'cannot be trusted'."

At Naruto's embarrassed look, the Tsuchikage laughed again and said, "Those old farts...they've gotta learn to let go of the past. It only brings trouble."

"They're too blinded by the past to do anything worthwhile...I see now why teme left to be Orochimaru's ass puppet," grumbled Naruto. Onoki chuckled.

"Yes...I heard about your teammate's 'betrayal' to Konoha," he said rubbing his beard, "But you cannot betray those you are not loyal to."

"I see that now..." Naruto said, "And I hope you forgive me if I say this, but if it gets too much for me I'll just have to pack up and go."

"I understand, boy," Onoki said pulling a picture from his drawer and handing it to Naruto, "That is me and Hiruzen after the war...we were having a friendly game of shogi and tea. Damned if I couldn't beat that old buzzard."

Naruto chuckled as he looked over the image of his surrogate grandfather. The feelings for him were mixed now, anger for keeping secrets from him battling with love and gratefulness for being one of the few that cared for him.

"Jiji was always like that," Naruto muttered, handing the picture back, "He was a shrewd old man, but hell...he always knew about my pranks."

Onoki and Naruto continued talking, exchanging stories concerning their favorite Sandaime Hokage. Onoki summoned a maiden to bring forth tea, and when she arrived and saw who the Tsuchikage was dining with, she bit her lip in an effort not to squeal in joy. She was easily a year older than Naruto and was gifted. She had long black hair and green eyes and was easily shorter than Kurotsuchi. Naruto, who was amused by the actions of the busty maiden, snatched a pen from the Tsuchikage and signed a napkin for her. She squealed audibly and kissed him on the cheek, Onoki laughing at the blush that appeared on Naruto's face. The girl ducked out of the office with one last glance at Naruto. Onoki smirked at Naruto.

"Well I think it's suffice to say word about Mr. Love Potion #9 is spreading quickly..." started the Tsuchikage.

"Sh-Shut up, old man," Naruto stuttered out, causing Onoki to laugh.

* * *

Kurotsuchi was filling out a report when her friend Daichi Kiri ran into her lounge.

"Kuro, Kuro, Kuro!" Kiri cried as she ran into the room. Kurotsuchi sighed and put her paperwork down.

"Yes, Kiri?" the pink eyed teen asked, "What is oh so important that you had to interrupt me while I was filling out my application for the Captain rank?"

"You will _never_ guess who I just took tea too!" the brown haired girl said while hugging a napkin to her chest. Her eyes were twinkling in a fan-girlish manner and Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes.

"My grandfather?" guessed the ROCK elite, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Kiri shook her head, "BETTER! Heartbreak Kid! He was there! Wait until I tell the others _I_ got his autograph! EEE!"

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Heartbreak Kid? Who the hell is that?"

Kiri gave her an incredulous look, "Only _the_ most adorable guy in Tsuchi no Kuni! He's short, but it works for him, and incredibly cute! When he smiles he looks like a little baby fox! It's _so_ cute! And he's strong, he's the TACT Iwa champion."

The smirk on Kurotsuchi's face changed into a look of shock, "Uh, ok...Wh-what does he look like?"

Kiri's eyes twinkled as she sighed and looked off to the side, "He's got gorgeous eyes, so blue that they look like they came from an ocean...his hair looks like it's crunchy from gel, but it's incredibly soft and as yellow as the sun...and those whisker marks...so cute..."

Kurotsuchi clenched her jaw and felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck, "H-How old is he?"

"That's the best part! He's not like ten years older than us!" Kiri squealed as she hugged the napkin tighter, "He's only fifteen!"

Kurotsuchi swallowed as she fought back the blush on her face, "What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Kiri sighed dreamily, "It even sounds adorable...And what's better is I've got tickets to the TACT show tonight! Wanna come? Huh? Hmm? Wanna come?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kurotsuchi said. Her mind was running a hundred miles a minute, however. She remembered earlier before when she kept an eye on him while he was training. He was wearing a fishnet shirt, so his complete definition was hidden from her, but the form wasn't. She did remember how she acted towards him, but that was due to the bad mood she was in after searching for the five-tailed jinchuriki. Seriously, what was her father thinking sealing the beast into Han? He had enough trouble as it was being socially challenged and hating his village, but now that he was missing, it seemed as though no-one could determine where he went. It frustrated her to no end and she took it out on the poor blonde, who just happened to be in her line of fire.

_Maybe I can apologize to him after his meeting with Jiji_, thought Kurotsuchi as she droned her friend's gushing out. The image of his smiling face came back into her mind and she blushed.

_Maybe I can even get to know him too,_ the more feminine mind of Kurotsuchi thought.

* * *

-Konohagakure, dango shop-

"You're shitting me..." Anko said as she took a bite of her dango stick. Ibiki shook his head.

"Nope," he said, "The boy was in an Iwagakure fighting ring...and WON."

"Damn..." the Tokubetsu jonin said as she chewed on another ball of dango, "How's Kakashi taking it?"

"He's been in shock whenever I saw him," Ibiki said, taking a drink of his beer, "It mustn't be easy...seeing your student in the hands of a former enemy. And it's the second one, too."

"At least he didn't run off to Hebi-teme," Anko said with her mouth full, "I swear...if someone sends _me_ after that Uchiha...well, he might not come back in one piece."

Ibiki chuckled, "Yeah...I just hope Kakashi doesn't do something stupid to go after the brat."

* * *

-Konohagakure, Hokage lounge-

"This was so worth it!" Jiraiya squealed as he watched the two kunoichi on the TV fight. Tsunade shook her head and ate a piece of popcorn while Ton-Ton snorted.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think Naruto-kun will be ok?" Shizune asked from her chair as she watched the kunoichi start clawing at each other. Tsunade grinned.

"He's the champion isn't he? Gaki will do fine." _I hope_, Tsunade mentally added. She took another bite of popcorn before turning back to the Television and watching the kunoichi fight. She winced when one girl jumped off the top turnbuckle and drove her elbow into the opponent. Tsunade made another prayer to Kami that he'd watch over Naruto.

* * *

-Iwagakure, underground arena-

Naruto wrapped the tape around his wrist. He was almost ready for his fight. He was in his tights and was finishing off putting his wrist tape on. The blonde only had to add his finishing touches to the tape by writing his nickname's kanji on the tape. After doing that, Naruto looked in the mirror in his locker room's bathroom. He had a small locker room, but it was at his asking. He was used to small spaces. He was comfortable and safe in them. It was how he grew up after all.

A knock came at his dressing room door and Naruto called out, "Enter!"

The backstage manager opened the door, "You're up in six, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded at him before turning back to the mirror. He looked down at a picture he had taped to the wall. It was the same picture of him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune that the Hokage had in her office. He traced the edge of the picture and smiled.

"I may have given up on Konoha, but I'll do what I can to make you proud Baa-chan," he whispered before turning and grabbing his belt. He put the championship around his waist and then pulled his jacket on, pulling his sunglasses out from an inside pocket. He started walking out the door through the backstage. He got several nods for good luck from his fellow Captains.

Kami knows he needed it.

As he neared the entrance ramp to the arena, he heard his opponent's music playing. It was a gong followed by ominous vocal sounds. It was the music for...Shisha; The Dead Man.

He was a monsterous member of the Captains, nearly seven feet tall, bald with a face only his mother could've loved, and had several forbidden techniques in his arsenal of nin and gen jutsu. His taijutsu wasn't for a pushover either, which is why most feared him. He was known as the dead man because he would always stand back up when knocked down. Rumors were he came from the Pits of Hell themselves as a messenger from the Shinigami. Naruto knew that if he was caught in the Shi no Hashin (Death's Delivery) he would most likely not wake up.

_No, I can't think like this,_ Naruto thought, shaking his head, _He's just another A-ranked shinobi, a rank you have yourself. Just fight smart and fast. Use your stamina. But most importantly..._

"Ladies and gentlemen..." the announcer said. Naruto's lighting activated and his music started to play, sending adrenaline through Naruto's bloodstream. He smiled slowly as he walked out to see the crowd. Naruto thought only one thing, the one thing he wanted most out of his job as a Captain, what his sensei in the Captain training facility taught him when he signed up for the TACT.

_Be the Main Event._

* * *

**AN: Next is the fight between Naruto and Shisha. Will Naruto win this fight? Will he be able to proclaim himself one of the few to defeat The Dead Man?**

**R&R**


	3. Shocking Developments

**I've received a request to do more crossovers. It's pretty hard to see, for example, a Transformers Naruto crossover fic actually work...Unless someone can give me a set up. My only idea is to use the Beast Wars/Beast Machine saga in the crossover. How that would be possible will remain in my head along with my other ideas.**

**As for this fic...I'm so happy to see many wrestling fans enjoying this. Let me tell you all what excites me the most for this year's WrestleMania: The Showstopper, the Main Event, Mr. WrestleMania, The Heart Break Kid...Shawn Michaels is being inducted into the Hall of Fame!**

**My reply to this is two words only:**

**Damn Straight!**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**III: Shocking Developments**

* * *

-Iwa Arena-

"Who the heck is that?" Kiri whispered from her spot in the stands next to Kurotsuchi. They were far from the ring but had good views of it. She was currently wearing a shirt endowed with the image of the Chibi Fox.

"His name is Shisha," Kurotsuchi whispered back, "He went to school with my dad...but he's been missing for several years...how was I unaware of him being here?"

"Maybe if you joined us for girl's night out once and awhile instead of busying yourself with mission after mission you'd know who some of these guys are," Their other friend Yu said. She was a blue haired girl that had an average build. Her eyes were forest green.

"Shut up Yu..." Kurotsuchi said, she was still confused as to why Shisha was wearing black tights with the kanji for 'Death' going down them multiple times. The lights started to flash orange and Kiri and Yu squealed as the music started. Kurotsuchi crossed her arms and her face hardened slightly. She wanted to see what made this guy so special, especially when he's only her age.

Kurotsuchi's attention went down to the lights above the stage where a whistling sound interrupted Shisha's music and a firework shot down to the ramp. It started a chain reaction of eight more fireworks before a guitar riff and drums filled the arena. Along with thousands of girls screaming and men cheering, her friends were losing their minds when the music started.

At the last lyric, "_**Start the show**_", the blonde ran out from behind the arena. He slowed into a short jog down the ramp before leaping up and bouncing off the steel steps with one foot. He landed on the top and middle turnbuckle and held his arms out like a certain Viper. He slid his jacket off before allowing it to fall to the floor. Afterwards he unhooked the belt from around his waist and held it in both hands facing himself before raising it and getting a roar of approval from the crowd. He swung the belt over his shoulder and hopped down to the floor where he then proceeded to jog around the arena, getting pats on the back and shoulder along with high-fiving anyone he could. He stopped in front of a woman that was obviously pregnant and took his shades off before holding them out to her. She graciously accepted them and gave him a peck on the cheek. The blonde grinned before about facing and running/sliding back into the ring.

He took the belt off his shoulder and gave it to the referee, who handed it to an official, before walking over to the man that was easily two feet taller than himself. The two of them held a glare with one another before Naruto took a step back and brought his fists up in a semi-ready position. Shisha did the same, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"The following is a No Holds Barred/Falls Count Anywhere match," the announcer said, confusing Kurotsuchi, "The winner will be the one to gain a pin-fall or submission."

At the cry of 'HAJIME' Kurotsuchi leaned forward in her seat and thought, _let's just see how good you are...Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto cursed his luck.

Of all the people in the world, all the people out there, why did _he_ have to fight all the psychopaths?

He dodged a right jab Shisha made before countering with a right hook. Shisha took the strike in the jaw and stumbled backwards before shaking his head and glaring at Naruto. Naruto resisted the urge to shudder before he ran towards the taller man and attempted his signature dropkick. Shisha simply side-stepped the attack and dropped an elbow onto Naruto's gut. Naruto grunted in pain and rolled away from the second attempt, causing Shisha to land on his bare elbow. Naruto made a dash for the corner, climbing up the ropes quickly before doing a three-sixty corkscrew flip along with an added dropkick to the now standing Shisha. Shisha, unable to dodge, took the blow full on in his shoulder and collarbone. The two landed on their backs with a slam. To everyone's shock, Shisha sat straight up just as Naruto rolled backwards and hopped to his feet. The two locked glares before Naruto charged the still sitting Shisha and gave him a low dropkick to the face.

Shisha fell to the ground clutching his face and rolled out of the ring to avoid further damage. Naruto panted as the adrenaline faded slightly and he calmly walked to the ropes adjacent to Shisha's position before running to the opposite side of the ring. He ricocheted off the opposite ropes and gained momentum before grabbing the top rope and flinging himself onto Shisha's shoulder and collarbone, which he damaged before, with a body slam-like fall. The two once again fell to the ground, Shisha landing on the steel of the ramp while Naruto landed atop the fallen giant. Shisha shocked everyone once again when he sat up, fury covering his features, and tossing Naruto a good three feet away from him. He got to his feet as quick as he could and went over to the recovering Naruto, grabbing him by the hair. He got yelled at by the ref for this, but the ref couldn't do anything. Shisha spun Naruto by his hair in a circle before throwing him in the direction of the steps. After releasing the blonde, Shisha grabbed his injured shoulder and began to roll it and get used to the pain.

Naruto plunged headfirst into the steps, bowling over them and landing in a heap on the other side. He grabbed at his shoulder, which he used at the last second to take the brunt of the pain. He groaned as he rolled to his stomach and started to stand, ignoring the pain as he knew the demon within him would deal with it. He barely managed to brace himself for the size 13 boot that planted itself in his face, sending him tumbling backwards onto the padded floor. He groaned before standing again, listening to the fans at his left who were urging him to stand. He bitterly realized he was accomplishing his dream of being acknowledged before clearing his mind and dodging a stomp to his upper back.

Shisha clutched at his foot, pained by the force he put into the attempt to keep the blonde down. Naruto saw this and ran at the giant, leaping and using his body to force Shisha to the ground. Naruto then grabbed Shisha's head in his left hand before punching him in the jaw repeatedly with the other, only stopping at the sight of blood flowing from Shisha's nose. With one more well placed punch to the nose, Naruto earned a satisfying crunch of the cartilage breaking. He stood and panted before rolling back into the ring. He walked over to the corner and climbed atop it slowly. He turned and balanced himself on the narrow corner before standing and holding up both hands, one of which had the thumb curled into the palm.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it looks like he's gonna go for the Demon Drop!" the announcer said, earning cheers from the crowd.

Kurotsuchi turned to Yu to ask what it was but her blue haired friend held a hand up and said, "Just watch."

Naruto pushed off the top turnbuckle and completed another three-sixty corkscrew, this time however he had his elbow out at the ready. He landed on his elbow sideways on Shisha's gut. Shisha jerked at the pain and rolled out from underneath Naruto. Shisha clutched at his stomach, hacking violently. Naruto winced as he stood, his body aching as the fox healed him, knowing it would definitely take a whole night this time. Seeing Shisha recuperating, he ran at the larger man, attempting to take advantage of the downed giant and end it quickly.

Shisha anticipated this, however, and quickly turned and planted his fist in the blonde's jaw. Naruto fell to the ground after his ears recognized the audible 'crack' heard when the fist and jaw connected. He faintly heard the announcer say something along the lines of 'Death's Messenger', but ignored it as he tried to deduce whether his jaw was fractured or broken.

* * *

-Konohagakure-

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya said, leaning forward in his seat as the cameraman approached the downed Naruto and got a clear look at the blood coming from his mouth, "That was a hell of a punch!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had a broken jaw," Tsunade mused. Shizune was chewing on her fingernails anxiously as she watched the fight.

* * *

-Iwa Arena-

Naruto groaned as he felt Shisha force him to his feet and roll him into the ring. He felt his head hanging off the edge of the ring and knew he was in for trouble. He was right as the 300 pound force of Shisha's weight channeled through the dead man's leg connected with his head. Naruto clutched at his head and rolled further into the ring. He felt Shisha step back into the ring and walk towards him. The giant reached down and clutched Naruto by the throat and pulled him to his feet. Naruto clutched at the arm of his opponent, but to no avail. Shisha lifted Naruto into the air and held him there for a few seconds.

It was long enough for Naruto to hear the crowd chanting his name.

Those few seconds and loyal fans helped Naruto regain his bearings and kick Shisha in the ribs. He continued to kick him until the tall man set him back on his feet and released his neck. Naruto didn't skip a beat and ran towards the ropes, bouncing off them and driving his forearm into Shisha's pained face, the momentum causing Naruto to flip over the seven foot man. Shisha and Naruto both hit the ground with a loud slam.

Kurotsuchi watched, anticipation taking over, and sighed._ Shisha is going to get up first...just like always_, she thought as her eyes fell upon the heavily breathing Naruto, _The good news is you held your ground, and that's what's admirable._

* * *

-Konohagakure-

"Come on, brat..." Jiraiya muttered, "Get up..."

Tsunade was clutching her chair tightly and staring at the screen. She and Shizune were holding their breath. When all seemed lost, Naruto's legs curled up over his body and he leapt to his feet, earning a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Yes!" Jiraiya cheered, standing from his seat.

"Yay!" Shizune screamed as she hugged Ton-Ton to her. The pig merely squealed in excitement.

Tsunade released her held breath and smiled, "I knew he'd do it."

* * *

-Iwa Arena-

Naruto panted as he regained his bearings. That kip up took a little more out of him than he expected, but he had to make it count. He walked, almost stumbling over his own feet, to the corner and took a hold of the top rope with his head bowed. He lifted his leg and slammed it onto the mat.

"1!"

"Ladies and gentlemen...it is time for the Nine-Tailed Blessing!" the announcer said.

Shisha started to roll to his knees. Naruto lifted his leg and slammed it onto the mat again.

"2!"

Shisha shook his head while on his knees and Naruto slammed his foot again. Kurotsuchi watched with wide eyes as he started counting the tails.

"3!"

Shisha slowly went to one knee and took a breath as Naruto slammed his foot again. In Konoha, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya counted along with the crowd. The three of them happy they placed silencing jutsu on the room.

"4!"

Naruto slammed his foot again and Shisha brought a hand to his bleeding forehead.

"5!"

Naruto slammed his foot once again.

"6!"

Naruto performed two short gallops again.

"7! 8!"

Naruto lifted his leg to deliver the kick...

...Only to be deflected by Shisha's arm and captured in another chokehold. Naruto grunted as he was once again lifted into the air. Naruto brought his knee into the fractured nose of Shisha and dropped to the ground. He hopped backwards before bringing his foot to his target.

With a crack, Naruto's foot connected to the jaw of the Dead Man. With that, Shisha fell back to the mat, unmoving...and unconscious. For the first time in all of TACT history, someone had knocked out the Dead Man. Naruto wiped the back of his hand over his lip, taking some of his blood off. The referee approached from the side and raised his hand, earning the roar of approval from the crowd. Naruto grinned, his mouth red with blood, and lifted his other hand as he started falling to the side.

"Get me a freaking medic," Naruto said through his grin to the referee. He then fell into a coughing fit before being escorted out of the ring by a medic and being handed his belt.

**

* * *

**

~~~An hour later~~~

Kurotsuchi glared at the large man, "I am a ROCK shinobi and I demand you let us pass!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't," the large man said. Kurotsuchi's eye twitched, causing Yu and Kiri to take a step back. They knew Kurotsuchi had a temper, and when it was unleashed, all beware who cross her path.

"Now you listen here–" Kurotsuchi started, but she was interrupted by another voice.

"Let the girls through, Shin," Onoki said from behind the trio of girls. The girls all jumped and turned before bowing and saying at once, "Tsuchikage-sama/Jiji."

"Bah, No need for formalities girls," Onoki said waving his hand with a smile, "Just follow me. Shin, if I may pass?"

"Of course, Tsuchikage-sama," Shin said, stepping to the side with his head bowed. Onoki smiled and walked past the guard with the three girls in tow. They passed several other Captains, who all bowed to the Tsuchikage. Onoki came to a stop before a door at the end of the hallway and knocked on it.

"Enter-OW! Son of a bitch! Watch it doc, that freaking hurts!" a voice said from behind the door.

Onoki opened the door to see Naruto glaring daggers at the doctor that was wrapping his foot. The doctor stood and bowed to the Tsuchikage before turning and shoving a medical wrap roll into his hands.

"Re-wrap it tomorrow morning and wear it until noon. You're lucky I'm not forcing you to stay in bed," the doctor said before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. Naruto huffed.

"Asshole..." muttered the blonde. He then turned with a smile to Onoki and noticed the three girls behind him. Naruto sighed and sat up.

"Just let it out," He told the girls. Yu and Kiri suddenly squealed loudly before fainting dead away. Naruto looked at them and back at Onoki.

"Tell me they're civvies," the blonde said. The Tsuchikage laughed before he turned to the side and gestured to Kurotsuchi.

"Uzumaki, this is my granddaughter Kuro–"

"Tsuchi," Naruto finished with a small blush on his face as he smiled at the pink eyed girl, "We've met. I didn't expect him to actually be your grandfather, Kuro-chan."

"Y-Yeah," Kurotsuchi said, "Jiji trained me and helped me develop my kekkei genkai."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, "A kekkei genkai? Nothing lame like the dojutsu in Konoha, right?"

"Phht, Konoha wishes they had my kekkei genkai," Kurotsuchi beamed, "I'm probably ten times stronger than their precious Uchiha."

"Seeing as you stayed in your country and loyal to your village, I don't have to see you fight to know it's true," Naruto said, inadvertently causing Kurotsuchi to blush from the praise. Onoki cleared his throat, earning the teens attention.

"As fun as this is, we're going to have to get to business," Onoki said, placing a sealing jutsu on the room, "For the remainder of the year, you will be taking Kurotsuchi with you as you travel Tsuchi no Kuni. For one thing, it will be to determine your loyalty to me. And another, it will be a way for my village to become more trusting to you, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded but Kurotsuchi, confused by her grandfather's last sentence, said, "What do you mean? He's got to be the most famous person in all of Iwa!"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Onoki said, "But take a good look at Uzumaki and then tell me who he reminds you of. I'll give you a hint: he's famous in Konoha for his actions in the Third War."

Kurotsuchi looked back at Naruto and he smiled slightly while averting his gaze. Her jaw dropped and she looked from her grandfather to Naruto and back before shouting, "HE'S THE YELLOW FLASH?"

Naruto's shoulders shook with amusement. Him? The Yellow Flash? Not in a million years...

"No, close, but because of his resemblance to the Yellow Flash, we cannot guarantee his safety," Onoki said, "and if a Captain was injured by a civilian, the other Captains would retaliate, thus bringing my organization into conflict with ROCK. I cannot risk that. And to ensure his safety, I need you both to sign these."

The Tsuchikage held two identical papers up and handed them to the teens. Naruto held his hand out for a pen as did Kurotsuchi. Onoki smirked, glad both weren't trained in the art of 'reading fine print' and gave them pens. They signed the papers and Onoki took the papers back and reread them to himself. He smiled at the two teens.

"Congratulations," he said, "I wish you both good luck and to have a happy marriage."

With that, he vanished in a mudslide shunshin with a copy of the papers they just signed stuck to the wall with a kunai. Kurotsuchi and Naruto blinked at each other before rushing to the paper and reading over it. Kurotsuchi saw red and Naruto slammed his head into the wall. The paper melted where it was in Kurotsuchi's hand. A small slip fluttered to the ground with a single sentence where the two teens signed showed.

'I, Uzumaki Naruto/Chikyu Kurotsuchi, hereby agree to marry the person the Tsuchikage has deemed me to; I will do what I can to keep this person safe and loved and within two years, I will bear this person a child.'

* * *

Onoki chuckled as he heard his granddaughter scream in frustration from his office. He stamped down on the papers the two had signed and filed them away. He opened his second drawer and looked at the treaty signed by the Yondaime Hokage and himself. It swore the arranged marriage of the respective Kages' youngest descendant and hereby allying the two villages.

"Well...it seems like it's time to move on," the Sandaime Tsuchikage muttered before he reluctantly went back to work. He looked back down at the treaty and chuckled, "Man, Konoha is going to throw a shit fit when they find out about this..."

**

* * *

**

AN: What'd you think? Will the marriage work? And who'd think that Minato had a treaty in the works with the Tsuchikage? And who will Naruto's next opponent be in the ring?

**Read on to find out!**

**R&R**


	4. Thoughts On Life

**Man, it's been forever, and I mean **_**forever**_**, since I updated this fic! Fear not though, Naruto/Kurotsuchi fans! I have returned with a new chapter for my story, please enjoy.**

**Anyone watching WrestleMania XXVII tonight? I AM! My brother and I are right now enjoying HHH fight Undertaker. Be sure to give it up for the most ELECTRIFYING host the Grandest Stage will ever see in its life! The one, the only, The People's Champion, The Most Electrifying Man in Sports-Entertainment:**

**THE ROCK!**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**IV: Thoughts On Life**

* * *

-Iwagakure-

It took some time on Naruto's part to try and calm his new wife down. She glared heatedly at him while her friends, who once conscious had found the burnt scraps of paper Kurotsuchi had left on the ground, gave her odd looks. Of course, our poor blonde was unaware that they were sending jealous glares at their friend combined with excitement of the possibility of being brides' maids at the wedding. Hence the current argument happening the injured blonde warrior.

"For the last time," Kurotsuchi ground out through clenched teeth, "There is _no wedding!_ I'm going back to Oji-san's office, kicking his ass to Konohagakure and back, and then FORCING him to destroy his own document!"

"But-But-But," Kiri whined before looking back at the blonde that was once again resting on the doctor's chair, "How could you not want to be married to a stud like him?"

To say Naruto was red would be an understatement. Sure he had met some of his fans before, but to actually be called a stud...it was a new experience for the blonde. Kurotsuchi turning to look at him didn't help his already red state. He just couldn't figure out why he would freeze up when he looked at the black haired pink eyed goddess...oh, that explains it.

Now Naruto wanted to go bury himself in a hole. Perhaps even ask that he get a rematch against Shisha. Yes, dying in the ring sounded ten times better than being buried alive. At least that way he could say he died doing what he loved best.

Kurotsuchi sighed and looked back at her friend after gazing at her apparent husband, who was deep in thought and most likely unaware of his surroundings, before speaking again in a quieter tone, "I guess when you put it that way, it makes me sound...ungrateful. You don't know my grandfather however, Kiri! Oji-san always plays an angle. He's a crafty old bastard."

"Agreed," Naruto said from his spot. He had snapped from his thoughts a minute ago, just enough time to focus on the conversation before him. The girls all turned to him and he arched a brow, "The old fart has been my boss for a while, I think I should know a thing or two about him by now."

Kurotsuchi turned back fully to her husband with narrowed eyes, "Wait a minute! How long have you been in Iwagakure?"

Naruto blinked before scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, um, about a year now I think..."

"WHAT?" the three girls chorused at once. Kurotsuchi couldn't believe that he'd been in her country for a year without her knowing it. She was in ROCK for Kami's sake! They were supposed to have information on _all_ newcomers to Tsuchi no Kuni!

"Yeah well...the second I got here, I was pulled aside by Ero-sennin and he put a henge on me until I managed to get to the Tsuchikage's office," Naruto said. The girls all blinked in confusion until Naruto clarified, "Ero-Sennin is Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" the girls all chorused again. At the blonde's nod, Kurotsuchi felt some kind of envy and a small hint of pride well inside her. Her husband, she was now debating on whether or not she should keep him, was the (apparent) son of the Yellow Flash, a student of Jiraiya, and most likely a former Konohagakure shinobi that turned rouge to Iwa! What are the chances of getting three 'forbidden fruits' in one package?

Naruto then yawned, making all girls look at him when it finished with a small yip. The blonde turned red and scratched his head in embarrassment, "Been doing that all my life, I guess..."

"KAWAII!" Yu and Kiri exclaimed with hearts in their eyes. Slightly unnerved by the fan girls, Naruto hopped off the doctor's table and grabbed his bag. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he gave the girls a two fingered salute.

"Well, I think I'm going to go hit the hay before I assassinate the Tsuchikage," he joked, "Night ladies."

He vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the Kurotsuchi and her friends with wide eyes. The pink eyed ROCK ANBU recomposed herself and held her head. She turned to her friends and said, "I need a drink. Let's go back to my place."

* * *

Naruto walked out of his shower with a towel around his waist. Using a smaller hand towel to dry his unruly hair, Naruto walked through his small apartment, another thing that reminded him of his old village, and thought over the night's events.

Upside: He just became the first (and youngest) person in TACT to knock out Shisha The Dead One. Of course he got his ass handed to him before it happened and is most likely missing a few teeth, but he did it.

Downside: The Tsuchikage tricked him into getting married. To his granddaughter no less!

Not to say that Kurotsuchi wasn't attractive. Oh no, ever since Naruto had met the ROCK ANBU girl, he couldn't get her out of his mind, unless he was fighting of course. Even in his not so innocent dreams, to which he woke up with a nice embarrassing hard on, he thought of the pink eyed girl. If Naruto had to admit to something, it was that either red or pink were the most attractive colors on a female he'd ever seen. He had a crush on Sakura, that enough evidence for you?

Even now, Naruto was thinking of his pink eyed bride as he pulled his boxers on. He had hoped on getting married someday, but after he had settled into Iwa, not during his first year with TACT! Hell, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to get married!

_Why does Kami have to be so cruel to me sometimes?_ Naruto thought as he recalled Kurotsuchi's reaction to being married to him. Sure, they barely knew each other, but did was that the only reason she didn't want the marriage or was it something else? The blonde wanted nothing more in his life than to have a family.

Now sitting on his bed, the blonde held his head, trying so hard to remember some of the most precious memories he had in the few early moments of his birth. The moments with his mother and father. Alas, his efforts were in vain as no one, not even the most unpredictable shinobi, can even hope to remember such a time in their life. So the blonde did the only thing left in his options. Something he hadn't done since his battle with Sasuke, nearly two years ago.

Naruto cried.

He cried long and hard, yearning for the one thing he was deprived of in his life. It was close to his grasp, and yet, it was so far away. It all depended on him to prove to Kurotsuchi that he wanted to stay married to her.

But how far was he willing to go in order to do it?

* * *

"Thanks for the oh so cheerful words," Kurotsuchi said to her friends sarcastically as they left. She had continued to rant about telling her Grandfather off and kicking his ass until he tore that marriage agreement to shreds. Her friends however kept arguing that several other girls their age would KILL to be in her spot. Kurotsuchi was too hyped up on anger to think clearly, though. Even now, she was still slightly fuming at how her grandfather played her.

"Just think about what we said, Kuro-chan," Kiri said softly with a small smile, "You never know, you might just enjoy this set up the Tsuchikage set up."

"Goodnight Kiri," Kurotsuchi said as she shut the door with a tired yet angry look. The pink eyed ROCK member rubbed her forehead tiredly as she walked back to her bedroom. Upon entering her room that was within the giant mansion that the Tsuchikage resided in, Kurotsuchi undid her hetai-ite and placed it on the dresser to her left before she started removing her own clothing. She recalled how somber Naruto had become after discovering their situation and wondered why that was. He seemed...depressed about something, but Kurotsuchi was unsure as to what he could have been depressed about.

_It's gotta be the marriage,_ Kurotsuchi thought, _I wonder why he seemed so sad, though. I'm pissed as hell about the situation at hand! To think, Jiji had the gull to set me up with a guy I've only met a day ago!_

Not that he wasn't attractive. No, Kurotsuchi knew better than that. She wasn't blind after all. You'd have to have your eyes gouged out in order not to see the blonde warrior was quite possibly _the_ most attractive man in Iwa. Heck, he was the most attractive man that she'd ever laid her pink eyes on. If it wasn't for her own personal agenda to become Iwa's Yondaime Hokage and then to focus on her personal life, she'd stay in the marriage.

A new thought occurred to her in her girlish state just then as the word marriage passed through her mind. _Does...Does he want to be married to me?_ Kurotsuchi thought with a blush as she recalled her 'husband's actions. She sat down on her bed with a shocked look on her face as her thoughts continued, _Oh Kami...maybe he thinks I don't want to be married to _him_. I-I...I don't know if I want to be married to him, but I really don't want to be married right now! How do I tell him it's not him but me without making him feel worse?...Since when do I care how he feels? Ugh, damn you Jiji! I hope your hip aches for the rest of your life!_

With an exhausted mind revolving around her new husband and whether or not she wants to stay with him, Kurotsuchi fell back onto her bed and covered her eyes with her arm. She stayed like that until she passed out, not noticing the sudden vanishing of a figure outside her door when she did.

* * *

_Hmm...maybe what I did was too cruel,_ Onoki thought as he walked away from his now distressed granddaughter, _But it is for her own good, as well as little Naruto's. Honestly, how my goddaughter became Minato's wife I'll never know. It's a shame they died before I could visit, I would have liked to have had one last conversation with them on good terms. Well, the least I can do now is try to mend the broken pieces in my grand-godson's heart as well as fix Kurotsuchi's own outlook on her life. Until she realizes that being Tsuchikage is more than politics and power, but to rule with a kind hand as well as a firm one, she won't be ready._

Entering his own private study, Onoki poured himself a glass of sake and sighed before looking over at the picture of him with his pregnant daughter and goddaughter, before the Third Shinobi War took place, that hung on his wall. The sight made him happy as he picked the picture up and blew some of the dust that had gathered on it away. He ignored the particles of dust that went up his nose, snorting it out in an undignified matter, before setting it back on his desk.

"Maybe I should explain myself to the two over dinner tomorrow," Onoki muttered to himself before shrugging it off, "Or maybe I should just let it play out. Nothing can be set in stone, the carver must chip it away."

With a final thought, Onoki sighed before deciding to inform the Hokage of his action. This way, if anyone did attempt to assassinate the blonde, they will learn it could cause a war. He knew the blonde was not into the attention from the Tsuchi no Kuni residents, but Onoki also knew that Naruto was aware of what Tsuchi no Kuni considered about TACT. It was the closest thing to a unity that kept the country from each other's throats, that and the fact the Tsuchikage was the closest thing to a daimyo, as the last one had died in the Third War and no one had been replaced. This wasn't just for Naruto's sake, but for his granddaughter's. He hated to think of what could happen if someone was sent after the blonde and discovered the marriage.

* * *

-Konohagakure, Hokage's office, next day-

It was all calm and peaceful for Tsunade since the fight she watched. Of course rumors were spreading of Naruto defecting to Iwa, causing many civilians to call for his head. It wasn't until Tsunade publicly announced that Naruto had indeed gone missing, but the rumors, that she was sure was started by a certain purple haired loose mouth of a Tokubetsu jonin, were unclear. She continued with her lie by saying Jiraiya was searching high and low for the blonde. In truth, the white haired man was going around the Nations in order to spread several false trails for the ones searching for Naruto. Both from his home and not.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sempai," Sakura said in a slightly depressed tone as Tsunade entered her office. The pinkette had taken Naruto's disappearance hard, her mood had darkened and her eagerness in medicinal training increased. A sign that was never seen by either Tsunade or Shizune, and one that worried them.

"Morning Sakura," Tsunade yawned out, wishing nothing more than to go back to her bed and sleep, "Any specific things I have to go through today or not?"

Sakura seemed to shift nervously from foot to foot under her exhausted gaze. Tsunade was not one to take news like she had well, especially if she was exhausted. Sakura's nervousness continued before shakily holding out a letter. Quietly, the girl said, "Y-You r-r-received a-a l-l-letter."

"Oh?" Tsunade asked with an arched brow as she took the envelope from her youngest student, "Who's it from?"

"I-I-Iwa," Sakura whispered with fear. Tsunade's attention turned fully on the letter before her and her exhaustion from lack of sleep vanished. With a newfound energy, Tsunade mercilessly ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out. Her expression changed from worry to relief to shock and then to anger all at once. With a twitching eye, Tsunade turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, gather the other Konoha 10 and their sensei. Immediately! And tell Kakashi to be on time or I'll kill him slowly!"

"Y-Y-Yes Sempai!" Sakura said before rushing out to gather the people Tsunade asked for. The Godaime Hokage rubbed her brow with one hand and went to her special stash of sake. She pulled a bottle out and immediately started drinking it.

_To think, he's been in Iwa for a year and now he's getting married!_ Tsunade thought with the buzz of alcohol kicking in. With a sigh and another drink, her thoughts continued, _I just hope to Kami that they all take the news well. Especially Sakura._

* * *

A few hours later, the called jonin (Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai), chunin (Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and TenTen), and genin (Sakura, Lee, Ino, Hinata and Kiba) stood before Tsunade and Shizune. Shizune had arrived only shortly after Sakura left and was handed the letter. Shizune felt that telling them would be a bad idea, but Tsunade argued that she was going to need all of their skills if she was going to attend this so-called wedding. For all she knew, Naruto was being interrogated on the spot, and if a possible rescue was needed, then she wanted everyone she could trust with Naruto. That meant only the Rookies, their sensei, and Team Gai.

"I'm glad that you all arrived on time," Tsunade said, directing her attention at Kakashi, who was reading his porn happily. Tsunade brushed the smut use off, for now, before continuing, "I've called you all here so early because I have to tell you something about Naruto. Note that there are no ANBU within the room and the blue seal on my desk is alight, these signs are that of which I am about to tell you a _Triple_ S-rank secret."

Earning everyone's attention, even Kakashi who put his book away, Tsunade took a deep breath before speaking the words she'd never thought she'd have to tell these people, "Naruto Uzumaki is now a shinobi of Iwagakure."

It was all quiet as everyone processed this information. The Jonin who had inklings to Naruto's alliance (Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma) all exchanged a look before glancing at the others. Kurenai's eyes were wide and she was silently waiting for Anko to release the henge and laugh. The red eyed genjutsu mistress could hardly doubt that Naruto, someone who loved his village more than his own life, would leave to the enemy's hands. It was very hard for her to take Tsunade serious.

Her team, however, were all trying to figure out Tsunade's obvious (to them) lie. Shino couldn't once find a logical explanation for this other than Naruto had died in Tsuchi no Kuni and she wanted to keep it a lie until Jiraiya returned to Konoha with the body. The Aburame heir continued to wonder if it had anything to do with his containment, his bugs had informed him and in turn through asking his father's hive did he discover Naruto's burden. Kiba was slack jawed and trying to form a coherent thought as he couldn't figure out any reason as to why Naruto would leave the village. His dream was to be Hokage for Kami's sake, not the Tsuchikage! The one thought he had on his mind was how loyal Naruto always seemed. Hinata was the one taking it the worst. Next to Kumogakure, she was utterly terrified of Iwagakure shinobi. To think that her knight in shining armor, the one she always would think would save them, had defected to Konoha was ludicrous. She never, _never_ would think of Naruto as a traitor.

Team Gai were all frozen in place as well. Neji felt as though he heard of his father's fate at the hands of Kumo once again. Like Hinata, he too feared Iwagakure. They were the monsters in Konoha's closet, and he never wished to face them on the battlefield. Especially considering the rumors surrounding Konoha shinobi once they had been killed at the hands of an Iwa shinobi. To think the one person he respected more than anyone in the village, and that's not a lot, had defected to them made Neji very, very unsure of the world right now. TenTen was no better off. The weapons mistress was now nervously fiddling with a chain whip she had been fidgeting with earlier. Naruto was _scary_ strong, and _very_ intuitive when it came to battle. If Iwa had him and a war was to start between the two factions again, she would rather retire than risk fighting him on the battlefield. The most unseen reaction from the team came from Lee. Lee was having an inner meltdown and resisting the urge to break down into tears or take a swig of Tsunade's sake bottle that sat on her desk. I believe that is enough said.

Asuma's team were all shell shocked. Ino for one couldn't think of how Naruto would even decide to go to Iwa, let alone actually do it. Granted she hardly knew the boy aside from brief encounters with him or when he shouted at the top of his lungs after a prank that he would become Hokage, Ino never expected Naruto to go into the lion's den and stick his head in its mouth. Choji was the most comical as he had dropped the bag of chips in his hand and was currently choking on a non-chewed barbeque chip. Saving his friend from his own demise, Shikamaru elbowed Choji in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground and spit the chip out before hacking for a while. Said Nara heir was currently trying to figure out Naruto's actions. Aside from Choji, Naruto was the only one that Shikamaru could consider a friend. Ino was his teammate, and in turn, a formidable ally, but that was it to him. The loudmouth blonde was never considered a threat to their village, even after Shikamaru deduced that Naruto was somehow connected to the Kyuubi. Not until now. What Shikamaru would do now just to go and figure this out while gazing up at some clouds.

Sakura was imitating a fish as her mouth fell and popped open before shutting and the process repeating again and again. She couldn't believe it. First Sasuke left for Orochimaru to become more powerful, leaving her behind when she begged him to stay, consequently breaking her heart, and then he nearly kills Naruto with not one, but _two_ Chidori to his chest. Now Naruto, the happy-go-lucky shinobi that was always shouted about him becoming Hokage, had left Konoha and her again to another enemy of Konohagakure. Was she really that bad of a teammate that they had to go and join a villain? The poor medic-in-training couldn't wrap her head around it and prayed to Kami that that was it.

Too bad for her that Tsunade decided everyone should know everything.

"There is more," Tsunade said, regaining everyone's attention, "It seems the Tsuchikage has decided to marry off Naruto to his granddaughter. This means that if anyone were to openly attack him, they would call for war."

Two thumps were heard and everyone turned to look at Hinata to see her passed out on the ground with tears in her eyes. This not really being unusual to those who were used to it, they all then searched for the other one who had passed out, only to find Sakura teetering. Though she was about to faint due to a short circuit in her brain, she wasn't the one to make the second thud. Through another quick search, they all were shocked to find that _Kakashi_ had been the one to faint. If it wasn't so dire a moment, everyone would be either laughing or trying to peel his mask off the jonin's face.

Tsunade continued despite the lack of conscious members of the meeting, "I will be attending the wedding myself. You are all going as my escorts with me to Tetsu no Kuni. We leave within three hours...maybe four if we can't wake them up soon."

* * *

**Wow, what a reaction! WMXXVII is over and it was good. I will reveal nothing. I cannot wait to get started on the next chapter and the wedding itself. This seems to be the longest chapter in this story. YAYS for you! Thanks for reading! Be sure to click that little review button at the bottom! It's right down there and blue, says 'Review', ya can't miss it. PEACE.**


	5. DeGenerate PT1

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Narutards and WWE Universe fans of all ages, I am about to bring out the next key character in my story. He's based off the King of Kings, and I'm not talking about J.C. He's the Cerebral Assassin, the man who learned from The Nature Boy Ric Flair. He's probably most known through his association with the rock band Motorhead for the following lyrics: "It's time to play The Game...TIME TO PLAY THE GA-A-A-AME!"**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**5: De-Generate, PT 1**

* * *

Naruto was at a local training area for the TACT shinobi. It was a few days since his 'marriage' and he's barely talked to Kurotsuchi about where they stand. In fact, he's basically been avoiding her and using the only thing he knows to clear his head; training. Currently, the blonde champion was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag with his taped hands, without his insignia drawn onto it. Sweat was pouring down his body as he fought the nonexistent enemy that was the punching bag.

"Something on your mind, HBK?" an older voice asked him. Naruto stopped with a final right jab to the bag and turned to face a long haired light brown haired man with immense muscles bulging underneath his white t shirt. He had a light mustache and sideburns combo as well as a large nose adorning his face.

"Just issues with the old man, Hanto," Naruto reassured the two hundred twenty pound man with a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

Hanto chuckled, "Good, cuz you have to be on your A game tonight, Naruto. Word in the locker room is the Hokage is coming to see our tag fight tonight against the queers of MNM."

Naruto's smile started to drop, "W-What?"

"Hey, chill bro," the larger man said softly, checking to make sure no one was really paying attention, "Nobody except the old man and TACT know you're formerly Konoha. So about our little gift to those punks..."

Naruto grinned and threw his arm over the taller man's shoulder, "Hanto, you and I are going to need to call in a favor from your cousin on the farm."

* * *

Kurotsuchi grumbled to herself as she walked away from another apartment in Iwa that was supposedly holding her husband. She hadn't seen him since the night of their engagement. She had spoken to her grandfather about the marriage, and no matter what threat came from her mouth, he would brush it aside and leave it as it was. She sighed and looked up at the sky and asked Kami why She liked to fuck with her life.

"Kuro-chan!" a familiar voice called out. Kurotsuchi groaned and turned around to see her friend Kiri running towards her, earning the attention of several men as she ran by.

"What Kiri-chan?" the pink eyed girl asked with slight exasperation. Ever since the announcement of her marriage to Naruto, the brunette had been prying and bugging her all about a wedding to make it official.

"Guess who got tickets in the box seats from her Kage today?" Kiri asked with excitement in her voice. Kurotsuchi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You?" Kurotsuchi asked, even though she already knew the answer. Kiri nodded and pulled the two tickets out from her back pocket.

"We get to sit with the Tsuchikage and Hokage while watching your hubby kick ass!" she squealed. Kurotsuchi snapped her head up and looked at her friend.

"The Hokage? As in, from Konohagakure?" the ROCK ANBU asked. Kiri nodded. Kurotsuchi fell back against the wall and looked at the sky, "Kami, why do you hate me?"

* * *

"I want to see him, Onoki," Tsunade growled. Onoki sighed as the Godaime Hokage stood before him in her Kage robes in an attempt to intimidate him. Standing next to her was the Sanin Jiraiya and the famed Kakashi no Sharingan. Onoki rubbed his temples as he felt another headache coming on.

"Tsunade-dono," he said respectively while giving her a stink eye, he had a reputation to keep after all, "Why is it that you want to see my star entertainer? Do you not trust me?"

"Damn right I don't," Tsunade growled back, putting her hands on the desk he sat behind, "I. Want. To. See. Him. _Now_."

"You're just going to have to wait until tonight then," Onoki said as he brushed her threat off casually, "He has a job and soon a wife to care for. Now then, can I interest you in some tea?"

"Ooh, I'll take some!" Jiraiya said with a grin. Kakashi slapped his face while Tsunade sent her teammate a glare that would kill weaker men. Onoki smiled at the white haired man, glad he had at least a friend in the writing Sanin.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she and the other Konoha Ten walked through Iwagakure with ROCK ANBU following their every move. She wondered how much Naruto had changed and wondered as to why he was in this village. Sure he was reckless sometimes, but this was just suicidal! Then she heard a voice that lifted her spirits.

"Oi! Watch where you haul that shit, Hanto!" Naruto cried as Hanto nearly hit him with a bag of manure. The Konoha Ten all looked in his direction and gaped when they saw their blonde friend dressed in a white muscle tank top and maroon Iwa shinobi slacks. With him was an insanely muscular man carrying three bags of manure.

"NARUTO!" they all cried, gaining the two TACT members' attention, as they approached. Hanto arched a brow in confusion while Naruto inwardly groaned while forcing a grin. He looked at Hanto and nudged him slightly in the side.

"Yo, let's get these things back to the arena," he said, bluntly ignoring the killing intent his former teammate was sending his way. He did _not_ want to deal with Sakura's bad temper. Not here, not now, and not ever again.

"Na-Ru-Toh!" Sakura growled as she approached him. Forgetting where she was and what the situation was, the pink haired medic pulled her fist back as she approached him and readied a strike to knock him senseless. Just as she followed through with her punch, Naruto turned and caught her fist in his hand, not even wincing at the contact.

"Go. Away." He said sternly. Sakura blinked in confusion as the other Konoha Ten approached.

"Yo Dobe!" Kiba said cheerfully, Akamaru barking his greeting at his side, "What are you doing here in this shithole?"

Naruto diverted his attention to the Inuzuka and growled threateningly at him, unconsciously tightening his hold on Sakura's fist. The medic winced and gasped at the pain that shot through her arm from his grip. Kiba noticed this and his mood turned sour.

"Idiot! Don't hurt your friends!" he shouted, preparing to throw a punch his way. A bag of manure hit him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground before he could follow through, and then a foot stomped down on the bag. Akamaru growled, but backed away when Naruto growled back at him threateningly. Before any of the others could move to aid Kiba, ROCK ANBU dropped from the sky and had kunai to their throats. Hanto pressed his foot down on the bag of manure, electing a yelp from the Inuzuka heir out of the pain he felt in his chest.

"Listen Mutt," Hanto spoke softly but sternly, "It's one thing to disrespect our village, we get enough of it that we honestly don't care anymore, but if you ever, and I mean _ever_, attempt to strike one of our shinobi while in our village again, you will die. I can guaran-damn-tee you that."

"You all need to walk away," Naruto said darkly. Before anyone could speak, he continued with a small growl, "_**Now**_."

He snapped Sakura's hand out of his and reached down to grab the bag of manure off of Kiba's chest, lifting it up with a slight strain, before walking away. Hanto followed his example, but not before stepping in Hyuuga Neji's face and making him flinch. A snort escaped the man's nose and he waved his hand, informing the ROCK ANBU they could leave, which they did. The Konoha Ten were all at a loss. Their friend, the harmless and charming idiot Uzumaki Naruto, had just threatened them. Sure he never verbally said anything, but his stance and tone said more than enough.

Konoha's Most Hyperactive and Unpredictable Shinobi was long gone...In his place was the Champion of TACT and strongest shinobi in Iwagakure.

* * *

Naruto threw the bag of manure over his shoulder on the ground of the arena, Hanto following his example before leaving the blonde shinobi to his thoughts. As soon as he was alone in the arena, Naruto released a cry of rage, confusion, and sorrow and threw one of the bags at the wall, sending it clear through the concrete and stone wall. The blonde fell onto his butt and put his head in hands, the frustration of his interactions with his friends pushing him to the edge.

_How did they even know I was here?_ He asked himself, _Kami...can't I ever get a damn break?_

"There you are!" a voice shouted at him. Not exactly in the best of moods right now, Naruto turned and was prepared to give whoever shouted at him a piece of his mind (and fist consequently) only to see a pink eyed girl staring at him with pure anger and...concern?

Before he could realize what he had seen in her eyes, she continued, "I've been looking for you for the past few days! What kind of 'fiancé' are you, anyway?"

"I-I thought you didn't want to get married?" Naruto replied in confusion. Kurotsuchi crossed her arms under her chest and scowled.

"Honestly, I don't," she replied, making the blonde cringe slightly, but then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair and put her other hand on her hip, "But...If it had to be anyone, I guess you're the best option."

"Nani?" he replied in confusion as he got to his feet. Kurotsuchi smirked and walked over to him before suddenly throwing a punch, which he caught without dropping his confused look. The pink eyed girl's grin slightly grew and she took her hand back without a struggle.

"You're the strongest person in Iwa at the moment," she said, reminding him that championships come and go, "Plus...I guess you aren't so bad on the eyes."

"Oh, gee, thanks!" Naruto snorted out, a smile crossing his face. Kurotsuchi shook her head, her smile never leaving it.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smirk, the smile becoming more genuine when he laughed. When his laughter died down, Kurotsuchi spoke softly, "Jiji wants us to attend the pre-show dinner with the Hokage and her shinobi..._together_."

Naruto playfully pouted and crossed his arms, making the girl get distracted for a moment as the biceps moved slightly and a tint of pink came across her cheeks, before he asked, "So...I have to dress up? Ugh, that blows!"

Kurotsuchi blinked in confusion before agreeing, "Yeah, I despise formal wear...it's such a pain in my ass to get into."

"Tch, I doubt it," the blonde commented as they started walking towards the living district, "I mean, you're gorgeous so you'll look fine no matter what you wear. Me? I've gotta wear a stupid kimono...I hate the damn things!"

Kurotsuchi's face was flushed from his words and she suddenly replied, "Y-You really think I'm attractive?"

Naruto froze and turned to her, looking at her with disbelief before he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Well, yeah! What idiot wouldn't think you're pretty? And coming from me, that's saying something."

They resumed their walk in silence, Naruto unsure of what to say or how she reacted to his words and Kurotsuchi at a loss for what to say period. Plenty of times before boys had appraised her looks, but she hadn't thought much of it at the time, instead focusing on her training. Her self-esteem was low when it came to dating, not finding herself as attractive as her friends, so to hear a boy that she was actually attracted to compliment her...Kurotsuchi suddenly had a vision of one of them wearing her grandfather's robes sitting at a park watching a blue eyed child with dark blonde hair playing with a pink eyed child with light black hair.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Naruto's voice suddenly broke her from her daydream, "I mean...I didn't mean to and if I'm keeping you from someone else..."

"No, what? No, no, no," Kurotsuchi said, looking at him and waving her hands in front of her with a small blush, "I, uh, I just have, um, never been complemented like that before..."

"No way," the blonde before her replied in disbelief, "That's ludicrous."

"It's true," Kurotsuchi replied, the hidden thoughts floating through her mind saying something like, _Although you're definitely the first one to get me to blush like one of those civilians..._

"That's crazy," he replied with a shake of his head as they continued walking. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the information he was given, not knowing how to respond to that, he changed the subject, "So, about the dinner...you wanna, like...make it our..._date_?"

"Sure," she replied with a shrug before looking up at him with a glare, "But if you so much as try to order me around or treat me like a slave-"

Naruto blinked in confusion before holding his hands up defensively, "N-Never! I'd never do that, Kuro-chan!"

The affectionate suffix didn't miss her ears, and now slightly red, Kurotsuchi asked, "W-What did you say?"

Naruto looked at his fiancé worriedly, hoping he didn't upset her like he did with Sakura and Ino from time to time, and he hesitantly replied, "I-I called you Kuro-chan...but I can call you something else if it bothers you! Like, uh, just Kurotsuchi-san or uh, Kurotsuchi-sama?"

Her red face contorted into a smile at the last suggestion and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "It-It's fine...I mean, we're going to be married right?"

"Not if you don't want to," Naruto said softly, a small depression crossing his tone. When Kurotsuchi turned to reply to that statement, she could see not the warrior in the ring she had seen many nights ago, but a scared and lonely boy that wanted nothing more than companionship. Before she could even come up with a statement to cheer him up Naruto seemed to switch back to the confident warrior he was and asked, "Well, if the old man wants us to arrive as a couple, I guess we should get ready, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." she replied quietly. He smiled at her again, this one not seeming to reach his eyes when he did so, and he gave her a two fingered salute.

"I'll pick you up in a bit, then, Kuro-chan!" he replied cheerfully before fading in the Konoha shunshin. Kurotsuchi stood frozen for a moment before shaking her head and heading for the rooftops to prepare for the dinner. If it was a date, then she'd have to look nice anyway, right?

* * *

"Oh, come now, Kurotsuchi, you look fine!" Onoki said exasperatedly to his granddaughter as he lazily levitated his Tsuchikage hat, "Naruto will never know what hit him."

"W-Well, it's just different is all..." Kurotsuchi replied, not used to being in the western clothes her grandfather had given her to wear for the night. She wore a stunning strapless black dress that had a slit in the middle of her left thigh, giving her room to walk freely while wearing kunoichi sandals similar to the ones most kunoichi wear. Her Iwagakure hetai-ite lay beside her bed on her desk, her grandfather informing her she wouldn't need it tonight. The pink eyed girl looked at Onoki in confusion, "Besides...I thought it was a formal occasion?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Onoki replied with disgust, "It's formal-casual. The westerners designed that dress to look stunning while at the same time being confortable. Besides, I had high hopes to impress Tsunade-hime with my decision for her godson's wife."

Kurotsuchi blushed at the implication, but before she could scold her grandfather, a knock came at the door. Onoki grinned at her and went to the door, opening it for the blonde shinobi standing behind it. The Tsuchikage smirked, knowing his decision to decide on their clothes for the dinner before the 'entertainment' of Naruto's line of work was one of his better ones. Naruto stood before him in a royal blue muscle shirt underneath an orange unbuttoned mandarin jacket with navy blue swirls decorating it. He had some sharp looking slacks on, a dark color that was undeterminable to even some of those with the best eyes. He had his usual shinobi sandals on, and around his neck was the Shodai Necklace he constantly wore when not working.

"Hey, Old Man," Naruto said nervously as he stood in front of the Sandaime Tsuchikage's home, "I'm here to pick m-my...fiancé...up?"

Naruto's eyes were locked on Kurotsuchi and the ROCK ANBU had to do her best to keep from flushing bright red under his gaze. He was simply awe struck with how unbelievably beautiful she looked. I mean, at some times when she was in her uniform it was hard for him to recall her being a woman, her girlish features doing much to keep her looking young, but now...now he was definitely sure that before him was not some teenage girl he was taking to the academy dance. No, before him was the woman he was going to marry...or at least he hoped...

"K-Kuro-chan...you look...I can't even describe how beautiful you look," he managed to get out, further making his face turn a darker shade of red out of embarrassment for not being able to complement her properly. The pink eyed girl smiled beneath her blush and looked him over, her blush darkening even more when the slight outlining of his pectorals were visible to her.

"You clean up pretty nice yourself, Naruto-kun," she complimented back, not even noticing the suffix she added to his name. Naruto and Onoki did, however, making the former blush even further and the latter smile even wider. Onoki clapped his hands together, earning the two teenagers attention.

"Well, now that you've both managed to drool all over my floor," he teased, making the teens glare and blush even further, "Let's not keep Tsunade-hime waiting, eh? She has quite a temper, after all."

The color from Naruto's face drained for a moment before he shook his head and offered Kurotsuchi his arm. With a slightly nervous smile, he asked, "Well...ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be..." Kurotsuchi whispered, interlocking her arm through his, their blushes increasing intensely. Onoki smiled and performed a multi person shunshin to the arena's dining hall.

When the two teens blinked and could take in all the smirks and knowing glances the many members of the Iwagakure council, TACT, and ROCK ANBU gave them, they felt the heat rush back up their necks as they made their way to the room Onoki had reserved for the semi-diplomatic dinner.

The moment Onoki burst through the door, the Konoha shinobi all silenced and the attending TACT members (those who knew how to put past grudges aside) all looked up expectantly. Onoki smiled back at Naruto, knowing how difficult this next move would be for him. The Sandaime Tsuchikage then stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

"Welcomes are in order I believe," Onoki said in his Kage tone, "Welcome to those who risked their lives simply by entering Iwagakure, mainly the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. I also welcome my granddaughter Kurotsuchi and her fiancé, the Champion of Iwa's TACT, Uzumaki Naruto."

The two looked at each other nervously before stepping into the room, being met with claps of approval from the TACT members and looks of shock from the Konoha shinobi. Naruto subconsciously noted the narrowing of eyes and clenching of fists many of his 'friends' were giving him and Kurotsuchi. If they were to threaten him, that was one thing, but to threaten someone just for having been stuck in a situation with him, he would never forgive someone for their prejudices.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama," Naruto said respectfully, his attitude changing to full soldier of the TACT mode and his face dropping into one of relaxation as he noticed Hanto and his wife Yuki were in the room. Naruto casually led Kurotsuchi over to them, being greeted by the older woman with a one armed hug.

"Naruto! You look so handsome!" Yuki said, kissing him on the cheek and giving him a smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you, Yuki-neechan, might I say you, yourself look...expecting?" Naruto said with a small grin. Yuki and Hanto laughed, the former leaning on her taller and intimidating husband.

"I am," she said before elbowing Hanto playfully in the stomach, "Now I'm stuck with this lug..."

"Harsh, babe, real harsh," Hanto groaned slightly, feigning pain, before he smiled and offered his hand to Kurotsuchi, "Hello, Kurotsuchi-san. Yuki-hime and I have heard many a good things about you, more so lately from our blonde friend."

"Oi! I'm right here, baka!" Naruto grunted, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kurotsuchi blushed and took his hand, shaking it professionally.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Hanto-san," Kurotsuchi said before eyeing her fiancé, "Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say I haven't heard anything about either of you..."

"Naruto-baka!" a voice called out. The four turned their attention to the pinkette that was storming in their direction. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his fingernails digging into his palm as his fists tightened.

_Just once, Sakura...leave me the fuck alone!_ He growled in his mind as his former teammate, along with Ino and Lee, approached his group. Naruto eyed Hanto, who nodded and subtly cracked his knuckles simply by clenching his fists, before he stepped in front of Kurotsuchi and Yuki, not wanting either of them to be harmed by his friends...that were slowly turning into his former friends.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" Naruto spat out, his voice laced with venom. Sakura paused and her angered face turned into one of shock.

_H-Haruno-san?_ She thought in confusion before it quickly turned into anger and she narrowed her eyes at him again, "Why aren't you at home?"

"I _am_ home," Naruto replied. He had a feeling the Konoha Ten were listening in, but he didn't care. He wanted to be alone with his new friends...the ones that accepted him and acknowledged his strengths instead of constantly pointing out his flaws or weaknesses. The ones that didn't harm him for simply being himself. The ones that didn't force him to promise anything...

"What do you mean, you're home?" Sakura growled, "In case you didn't notice, Naruto...you're in _Iwa_!"

"What's your point?" he challenged. The three Konoha shinobi all blinked in shock, not expecting that response. Naruto narrowed his eyes at them.

"Just because they started a war in the past doesn't mean they'd do it again in a heartbeat," the blonde said, "Before it was for power, then for revenge. I don't even know why the third one was started anymore...And to be honest, I don't even care. None of the people here do."

"B-But they...they're the..." Ino tried to get in. Naruto set his gaze on her.

"The what, Yamanaka-san?" he asked with narrowed eyes, "The _enemy_? The 'Bad Guys'? If that were true, wouldn't Sasuke be a part of those words?"

"Sasuke-kun is our friend, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, everyone's attention going to their small spat. Onoki crossed his arms and watched carefully, trying to determine the Konoha Shinobi's true purposes in coming here. If it was to take Naruto back, they'd be calling for war.

"He _was_ our friend, Haruno," Naruto corrected her, his eyes narrowed, "Do you recall the last time I saw our so-called 'friend'? How he tried to kill me..._twice_?"

"That was the Curse Seal's fault! Sasuke-kun-" "_Sasuke-kun_ this, _Sasuke-kun_ that," Naruto interrupted Sakura with a snarl, "Would you just _shut up_ for once in your life and actually _listen_ to me? You _weren't_ there, Sakura! I _was_! I was the one being impaled by the Chidori, not once, but _twice_!"

"W-What?" The Konoha Ten (save for Sakura), Kurotsuchi, Yuki, Onoki, Hanto, and the rest of the TACT shouted in shock. Kakashi bowed his head in disgrace while Jiraiya sent him a glare from the corner of his eyes before returning to watch the conversation. Tsunade was still seated next to Onoki at the card table, her hands now clenched together and holding her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. She recalled that day oh too well, how Kakashi had brought him back as he suffered from chakra depletion, poisoning, several fractured bones, and a concussion. She worked hard to save the blonde brat, and cursed the Uchiha for what he had done to her grandson.

"What's this?" Naruto asked in mock shock, "You mean, Sakura didn't tell you? Gasp! She didn't tell you how first he tried to plunge the Chidori through my heart, only for me to divert it at the last second through my right lung? Or how when I averted my Rasengan to merely slash across the front of his hetai-ite while he plunged the second damned attack through my then useless left arm?"

At their shocked silence, Naruto looked back at Sakura and said quietly, "Where's your hero now, Sakura? Where is your love? He left...attempted to kill me...and no one cared, save a few. Not even you, my teammate, my friend...Go back to Konoha, Sakura. And this time, just stay there."

Naruto turned and walked out of the dining hall, slamming the door out as he left. Kurotsuchi looked at the Konoha shinobi, the ones with guilt on their faces, with disgust, as did many of the TACT shinobi present. Many had the pleasure of training with Naruto, and they already knew about his past as a Konoha shinobi, some even had guesses as to who his father was, but that didn't make them hate him. In fact, they applauded him from time to time, many ROCK ANBU were inspired when they saw the up and coming TACT officer spar in a specialized fight.

Hanto took a step towards the Konoha shinobi, Sakura to be exact, and leaned down into her face. The pinkette was immediately stricken with fear as he spoke in a neutral tone, "You know...I was starting to think you Konoha shinobi were all right. Too lovey dovey for my taste, but Naruto wasn't so bad. Guess he was the only one that was that way. You'd better be leaving him alone, _princess_, or I'll be coming for you and show you why they call me the Cerebral Assassin."

He then stepped back and put his hands on both Kurotsuchi and Yuki, leading them out the door with several TACT members following while a few others stayed behind with their Kage. When they were gone, Onoki stood from his spot at the card table and dusted his hands.

"Well...that worked out nicely," he said with a smile. Everyone looked at him as though he were crazy and he said, "What? At least no one got The Blessing, right?"

Several TACT officers winced, as did Kakashi, while the rest were confused. Onoki sighed in relief and walked to the doors before looking over his shoulder, "Well? There's a big fight tonight, and I don't want to miss it, do you?"

* * *

Naruto punched into his taped up hands as he walked up alongside Hanto as they waited outside the ramp. Their match was in ten minutes, so until then, they could introduce themselves as a team. The taller man was wearing a shirt with two letters on it while on the back were two words forming a rather profane sentence. Naruto smirked and opened his grey and black cloak, the colors of their faction they both agreed on, to reveal his shirt was the same, only cut completely up the sides as usual. Even his bandages were black with silver kanji for 'Heart Break'. His usual pants had been replaced with two silver foxes on his legs doing the, as Hanto called it, 'Crotch Chop' pre and post phases. The design was on the front and back of Hanto's trunks, showing he also was ready to prove they could work as a team.

"Ready?" Hanto asked him. Naruto snorted.

"I believe you mean..._Are You Ready_?" he asked into a mic that echoed into the arena. He noted the lights had gone out and Hanto spoke into his own mic.

"_We said...ARE...YOU...READDDDAAAYY?_" he asked. Naruto covered his mic and snickered when their music, which they wrote and created; Naruto's voice being the lyricist while Hanto was the 'conductor'.

_**BREAK IT DOWN!**_ ***insert De-Generation X theme here***

* * *

**AN: ANNNNNND Cut! The next part shall be uploaded shortly, I plan to have it up soon. Sorry about the wait, by the by, family death, so...yeah...PEACE.**


	6. DeGenerate PT2

**YEAH, here's Part TWO!**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**6: De-Generate, PT 2**

* * *

**"**_**BREAK IT DOWN!" **_***cue DX guitar riffs* **_**"Degenerate into somethin, fool! We just got tired of doin what ya told us to do! That's the breaks boy, yeah, that's the breaks little man, BREAK IT DOWN!"**_

Naruto and Hanto came out onto the ramp during the first stanza, Naruto in front as he dropped into his flex pose while Hanto stood behind him and flexed his own muscles while standing with his arms out. They both stood and repositioned themselves next to each other as they held their hands out so their bodies formed X's and the lighting shone down on them with white lights. They then flung their arms down over their crotches and a bright white firework shot up behind them, forming an X. Naruto began his hyped jog down the ramp while Hanto walked calmly, an aura of authority coming off him as the song continued.

"_**De-Generation X!"**_

Hanto walked up the steps and stood outside the ring, giving his flex again as he used a small Mizu jutsu to spew water from his mouth in a small mist above him. Naruto was jogging and hopping around the ring, his cloak lying on one of the corner turnbuckles.

"_**De-Generation X!"**_

Naruto stopped in front of a man with his toddler and pulled his shirt off, handing it to the girl in the man's hands before giving the man a small card and shaking his hand. The blonde then turned around and slid into the ring as he usually did while Hanto stood on the second ropes in the front right corner, ripping his shirt off and tossing it into the crowd, flexing afterwards to show off his physique.

"_**DE-GENERATION!"**_** *cue DX Guitar riffs and song repeats***

Naruto went to the opposite corner of Hanto's position and held his arms crossed above his head, many of those in the crowd copying him. Hanto was gesturing to himself with his thumbs before he pointed at Naruto who had hopped off the turnbuckle to go to another corner.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't even sure of what to make of this development, neither were any of her subordinates she had brought with her into the Kage's box (Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Hinata) for that matter. On the busty Kage's right was Onoki, his granddaughter and Hanto's wife sitting in front of him, forced to sit next to the Hyuuga princess, who had been giving Kurotsuchi the evil eye, and Sakura, who was glaring down at Naruto. Jiraiya was scribbling furiously as he continued to get idea after idea from this simple entrance that was nearly over.

"Well...this is interesting..." Kakashi said, gaining the occupants of the Kage's box attention, "Certainly different from what I saw before..."

"This is a stipulation," Onoki said, gaining everyone's attention again, "Two-on-two."

"So what are the rules?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms reluctantly seeing as she couldn't pound anyone...yet.

"Taijutsu only," Onoki said with a smile, "Save for a few simple E ranked elemental techniques. Like that spit Hanto used...I forget what he called it. Eh, whatever. Let's just see what they have to say."

* * *

Naruto was tossed a microphone and he dropped to one knee in front of Hanto, presenting the handle of the mic over his arm. Hanto dramatically gripped onto the mic with both hands before pulling it from his hands as though it were a sword in a stone. The taller man thanked Naruto, who bowed and caught another mic tossed to him, nodding to the man that threw it.

"Iwagakure no Sato," Hanto started, speaking into his mic and electing cheers from the crowd, "I have one small question for you...Are you ready?"

As the crowd cheered even more, proving they were ready, Naruto climbed up onto the nearby turnbuckle and spoke into his own mic, "No! He said; ARE...YOU...READDDDDAAAAYY?"

A collective "Yes!" accompanied with cheers, whoops, and scattered jeers was his response, making the blonde grin before dropping back to the mat and walking over to stand next to Hanto. They looked over the crowd, before looking at each other and grinning as they settled into a crouch. Hanto put his mic to his lips and softly started, "Then...For the Hundreds* in attendance...And the Thousands watching at home...L-l-l-l-l-let's get ready to SUCK IIIIIT!"

The crowd cheered until they realized just what they were cheering for. All cheering stopped and Naruto frowned before lifting his mic and asking, "What's wrong? Can't you understand that as a group, we need a gimmick? The boy-toys were taken, the master-apprentice thing was claimed, and there's no way in HELL I'm being the bitch in the relationship."

A collective laugh came from the group and the blonde continued, "De-Generate...I've been called that a lot back home. Pranks, jokes, mischief, you name it, and I've probably done it. Plus...I won the coin toss. You should all be happy that we didn't choose Hanto's idea."

"You make it sound like Bow to the Kings is a bad idea," Hanto grumbled into his mic, earning more laughs from the crowd. Naruto quickly shushed him, pointing at the Kage box.

"Ix-nay on the Ing-kays!" he hissed, making the crowd clap and cheer again.

* * *

"My god, he's still an idiot," Sakura groaned, feeling embarrassed from the way Naruto was acting; Juvenile hardly described.

"Hey! Naruto might be an idiot but he did a good job of making you look stupid," Kurotsuchi snapped, making Onoki, Kakashi, and Yuki wince. Kiri, who finally was allowed in the room to sit next to her friend, laughed at the burn. Sakura snapped her head over at the pink eyed beauty.

"What was that, bitch?" Sakura hissed. Tsunade looked livid at her apprentice's words before holding her head in her hands and being patted sympathetically on the back by Jiraiya. Naruto definitely had learned better control over himself when it came to meeting with delegates, and no doubt Sasuke usually kept quiet when he knew to, but Sakura's anger always blinded her, much like Tsunade's did to the Godaime.

"Sakura!" Kakashi snapped, earning the pinkette's attention, "We are guests...don't do anything you'll regret later."

"But she-" "Would you just shut up so we can watch?" Kurotsuchi grumbled, turning her attention back to the ring as Naruto and Hanto finished explaining why they used the riling cheer they did. The pink eyed girl watched the large television screen above the ring to see Naruto give his foxy grin to the crowd again and making her heart flutter.

_I guess I could really get used to seeing that smile,_ Kurotsuchi thought with a small smile as pink tinged her cheeks. Unbeknownst to her, a certain heiress was glaring at her with her Byakugan active. Hinata wasn't at all happy with who Naruto was being forced to marry. She wasn't happy at all that he was being forced to marry a whore from Iwagakure.

* * *

"Maybe we should try it again?" Naruto suggested, earning a rallying cheer from the crowd. Hanto grinned and held his mic up again.

"Iwagakure no Sato..." He softly said, his voice echoing over the crowd's cheers, "I have one question for you: Are you ready?"

As the crowd began to go wild, the Konoha shinobi in their seats beneath the Kage box were also pumped. Kiba and a 'Beast Clone' Akamaru were cheering loudly, finding Naruto's act to be plainly hilarious. Neji and Shino kept glancing around nervously when they weren't completely mesmerized by the two's speech. Lee was shouting phrase after Youthful phrase as he watched the two in the ring. TenTen and Ino were both relishing in the freedom to be fan girls concerning 'Mr. Love Potion #9' and 'The King of Kings', screaming wildly their support of the blonde.

"Then!" Hanto shouted, drawing a hushed crowd, "For the Hundreds in attendance...and the Thousands watching at home...L-l-l-l-l-l-l-let's get ready to SUCK IT-T-T-T!"

As he shouted the phrase, he performed a half-Crotch Chop while Naruto stood on the corner turnbuckle and demonstrated the duo's gimmick for the crowd. Believe it or not, the crowd didn't immediately reject the sight. In fact, many men began imitating them and women began cat calling, some of the bolder women even shouting profane and flirty sentences to the two.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin about!" Naruto said into his mic. Before he could say anymore on the matter, the lights began flashing and an electric guitar-like sound that strongly disturbed Shino's bugs because of the similar noise they emit, echoed through the arena.

Two men wearing fur coats, very tight bedazzled tights that had faux fur starting at the mid-calf of either leg, walked out with an alluring woman dressed in what could be described as sexy blue tights between them. There was one on the woman's left named Michi and the one on her right was Nike. Yes...Nike...

Not one to be left out of the spotlight, Naruto suddenly interrupted their entrance with a small comment into his mic, "Oh my god! They actually _do_ come out with a blow up doll!"

The music ended with a scratch and the three on the ramp all stopped while Hanto had to lean against the corner to hold his laughter in. The one man on the right of the woman was handed a microphone and he spoke into it.

"Wanna run that by me again, Blondie?" he asked as he brought his bedazzled sunglasses down to the tip of his nose and glared at Naruto. The Heartbreak Kid gave them a grin.

"Well...The guys in the TACT gym always said you came out with a smoking hot piece of ass to cover up for your...uh...your um," Naruto failed to come up with the word he was thinking about, snapping his fingers a few times. Before Hanto could butt in and offer help, Naruto held a hand up and said, "No, wait! Don't tell me! ...It means two men's sexual love towards one another and it starts with an H...Homo...Homo-something...Oh! Homo Sapiens!"

The crowd roared with laughter and Hanto slapped his face, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter along with the hundreds present and the thousands watching at home. The three stood in shock at what was just said and Naruto blinked before looking around at the crowd and asked, "...I'm right, right?"

* * *

Kurotsuchi, Kiri and Yuki were close to tears they were laughing so hard. Tsunade was trying to keep her cool upon seeing Naruto's feigned idiocy, but failing miserably. Kakashi and Jiraiya were using each other to keep on their feet as they stood back to back and laughed. Hinata used her closed hand to cover her mouth as she giggled while Sakura scowled even further, her anger blinding her and causing her to believe Naruto's idiocy had returned to embarrass her specifically. Onoki laughed loudly and slapped his leg.

"Hot damn!" the Tsuchikage exclaimed when he took another breath in, "I love that kid! So much like his mother..."

This got Sakura's and Hinata's attention as they turned around and shouted simultaneously, "WHAT?"

* * *

Naruto blinked in confusion as the three stormed the ring and the one wearing bedazzled sunglasses got in his face, shouting, "Did you just call us _MONKEYS_?"

The blonde furrowed his brows and lifted his mic, replying, "No, I called you _Gay_. Monkeys...what kind of idiots are you?"

The crowd laughed even harder while Hanto panted and rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder in an effort to steady himself. The long haired man grinned and said, "Forgive my friend, he's...a little dim."

"I am not a little Kim!" Naruto shouted into his mic, earning more laughs. Hanto shook his head with a smile on his face before turning serious and bringing his mic up.

"But he's right about one thing," Hanto said, "You two...have got to be gay."

"You son of a-" the glasses wearer snarled before recomposing himself and smirking, "I see what you're trying to do, Hanto...You're trying to get in my head...well good luck pal. We're MNM, and we're just that damn better than you!"

"If you're so damn better than us," Naruto said, his voice also turning serious, "Why don't ya do something about it...Fascist?"

Hanto sighed and said, "He means Faggot. And I think he's also asking...Are You Ready?"

The crowd cheered again and the members of MNM stepped back, sliding their jackets off and tossing them outside the ring while the female member also went outside the ring. Michi stepped out of the ring while Nike stayed in and tossed his sunglasses aside. A referee slid into the ring just as Naruto stepped out onto the edge of the ring.

"_The following is set for one fall,"_ the announcer said, _"On our right is the prestige Tag Team, MNM. In the ring is Nike Jin and waiting on the outside would be Michi, with them is the ever beautiful Midori-chan. The opponents are the newly named D-Generation X!"_

The crowd cheered loudly as Hanto crossed his arms over his head, also managing to cross his arms, while Naruto hopped on the turnbuckle and gave the opponents a Crotch Chop. Kurotsuchi blushed faintly as Naruto laughed at the offended MNM from his vulgar taunt.

"_In the ring is the massive and dangerous Kage of Kages; Toripuru H!"_ the announcer cried, Hanto lifting his hand at the mention of his stage name, _"While waiting outside; Ladies love him, Men want to be him. The current TACT Champ, Uzumaki 'The HeartBreaKer' Nah-ru-toh!"_

"HAJIME!" The ref said, lowering his hand as the bell rung. Hanto and Nike circled each other while Michi and Naruto cheered them from their positions. Nike made the first move, rushing the larger fighter and kicking him in the gut. Hanto grunted and doubled over, holding his stomach while Nike grabbed his head in a headlock before falling backwards and driving Hanto's head into the ground. Nike rushed back to his feet and walked to stand at the downed and dazed Hanto's right side, flipping his arms out dramatically.

He flicked his legs at the knee while running his hands through his slicked hair before performing a backflip that resulted in his stomach landing on Hanto's. Michi cheered while Naruto groaned and leaned over the rope in an effort to shout to Hanto.

"_The Shooting Star! Will this be it?"_ cried the announcer as Yuki nervously watched. Kurotsuchi glanced at her new acquaintance and looked back to the ring as Nike flipped over and hooked Hanto's leg. The referee dropped to his stomach and slapped his hand against the mat. Once...Twice...

At the last second, Hanto threw Nike off of him, causing the smaller man to roll to his teammate's side of the ring. Hanto groaned as he rolled to his hands and knees and turned towards Naruto that was leaning over the top rope, his right hand extended and shaking eagerly. Nike leapt at Hanto just as Hanto slapped Naruto's hand. Not seeing this, Nike grabbed Hanto's legs and sat on his back, pulling them back to perform a Crab hold, bending Hanto's lower back uncomfortably. Naruto ran into the ring from behind and leapt at Nike, driving his forearm into the back of his head. As he skidded on the ground, Hanto rolled out of the ring and took some deep breaths.

Kurotsuchi and Kiri cheered alongside a relieved Yuki. Hinata and Sakura were still sending questioning looks to the Tsuchikage, who was cheering wildly along with Jiraiya and Kakashi, while Tsunade gasped as Naruto hopped to his feet in a ready stance.

Nike quickly hopped from his downed spot to slap the hand of his teammate and Michi rushed into the ring to face the whiskered blonde. Michi rushed Naruto with a haymaker punch prepared, only for the younger shinobi to block it with his left arm and knock it away. Naruto quickly pulled Michi into a side headlock, driving his knee into the man's face, and then gripping his waistband. Naruto grunted before lifting Michi and slamming him onto his back.

Michi rolled onto his left side and pressed his right arm against his back as he grit his teeth. Naruto backed up to the ropes, but only for Midori to grab his left ankle and shout at him to leave Michi alone.

* * *

"What the hell is that bitch doing?" Kurotsuchi asked with a glare locked on the woman distracting her fiancé.

"What most women in the TACT do, Kurotsuchi-chan," Yuki replied with a small frown as Michi suddenly reached up and rolled Naruto onto his back into a makeshift pin, "She's distracting him..."

"No!" Kurotsuchi growled, upset that Naruto had been so easily had.

"Stupid Baka," Sakura grumbled with a shaking head. The glare sent to her from the pink eyed fiancé to her former teammate was intense enough that it could have bored two holes through her hot head.

"You don't seem to look highly upon your teammate, Haruno-san," Kurotsuchi muttered with narrowed eyes, "Why is that?"

"Because he's a dobe," Sakura snapped, ignoring the gestures of 'Shut Up' from her sensei, "He was the last in our class, so I'm not surprised he was easily fooled. What does surprise me is that _you're_ the one betrothed to him."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for him?" Kurotsuchi growled. The pinkette shook her head.

"No," Sakura said with affirmation as she watched the ref begin to count, "I'm saying he's not good enough for you."

Kurotsuchi turned back to watch the match, displeased with the lack of faith the Konoha kunoichi, who were supposed to learn teamwork above anything else, showed her very deserving fiancé. He was the current strongest shinobi in Iwa, rivaling the Sannin status of Konoha, and _he_ wasn't good enough for _her_? The pink eyed girl crossed her arms as she resumed watching, thinking of some way to prove the girl next to her wrong.

* * *

Luckily for the whiskered blonde in the ring, Hanto had recovered and rushed into the ring, slamming his hands on the back of the neck of Michi. Michi rolled off of Naruto and held his neck while Nike rushed into the ring at Hanto. Hanto forsaw this, however, and jumped up in anticipation, driving his knee into Nike's face, breaking his nose and knocking him to the ground. Michi got up to attack the larger shinobi only for Naruto to leap up and intercept the charge with his body, slamming Michi on his back and following through with a few well positioned punches to the face, busting the skin beneath his eyebrow and causing blood to pour down his face.

The two members of D-Generation X stood opposite of one another and turned to face the cheering crowd. Nike had rolled out of the ring to deal with his bleeding nose while Michi slowly got to his feet. Looking back at each other, Naruto and Hanto nodded before Naruto went to a corner and climbed it. Hanto helped Michi stand by grabbing his head and pulling him into a waist-crushing hold. He lifted Michi off the ground and turned one-hundred-eighty degrees before slamming the bleeding man down on his back. Hanto hopped to his feet and flexed with a roar, earning cheers from the crowd. He turned and leaned against the corner that was opposite where Naruto was perched.

The whiskered blonde performed three quick crotch chops before leaping off the top turnbuckle and driving his elbow into Michi's stomach. Hanto performed a Crotch Chop just as the attack connected and waited for Naruto to get back to his feet. The referee tried to count one of the two out, but because of the massive confusion started by Midori, he forgot who the legal man was and couldn't make a call without getting injured by one, or both, of the men pumped by adrenaline in the ring. Hanto once again pulled Michi to his feet before kicking him in the stomach and pulling his head between his legs. As Michi dazily rested in the rather degrading position, Hanto performed another crotch chop before hooking his arms underneath Michi's and locking his hands over Michi's spine. He leapt up and back, allowing gravity to drive Michi's face into the ground.

The injured man made no sound as he rolled onto his back to hold his abused face. Hanto went back to the corner he was previously at while Naruto stood opposite him with his hands gripping the ropes. People began cheering before quieting as Naruto slammed his right foot onto the mat. Hanto moved into a similar position but simply slammed his foot into his mat each time Naruto did, beginning this at the second stomp.

Naruto slammed his foot five more times before performing a single gallop, being met with a cheer from everyone of "8!", and then driving his foot into the barely standing Michi's face. Michi fell to his back, unconscious and bleeding profoundly, while Hanto and Naruto crotch chopped victoriously.

The bell rung and people went berserk as their music played again. The two D-Generates left the ring and Naruto reclaimed his belt from the Announcer. In the Kage's box, Sakura and Hinata were dumbfounded while Kiri and Yuki cheered insanely. Kurotsuchi had left just as Naruto began walking up the ramp and Onoki leaned over to Tsunade, who was clapping with a smile on her face.

"He's doing mighty fine, now isn't he?" He asked quietly, making the Godaime's smile fall slightly, "A good place in Iwagakure, friends, and soon enough, a family. Would he have this if he remained in _Konoha_?"

"I don't recall your granddaughter ever agreeing to this, Onoki..." Tsunade muttered, only to be interrupted by the announcer's voice.

"_What the? Is that- That's the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi! What is she doing with De-Generation X?" _the announcer asked only for the entire crowd to gasp collectively as she leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his. _"OH MY GOD!"_

* * *

When the kiss broke, Naruto stared wide eyed at Kurotsuchi as she smiled and patted him on the cheek. With a whisper, Kurotsuchi said, "I've decided to keep you...for now, Naruto." Inwardly, she thought, _because I know you're good enough for me. Perhaps even more so._

"R-Right..." Naruto replied in confusion. Hanto laughed and stood between the two, his arm wrapping around their shoulders before he was tossed a mike. He caught one and tossed another to Naruto, who covered his and whispered something to Kurotsuchi, making her giggle. Hanto released the two, letting Naruto wrap his arm over Kurotsuchi's shoulder as the larger shinobi spoke to the team struggling to their feet.

"Hey...MNM?" he said, getting their attention and earning a inaudible WHAT from the team, "Remember when you kept proclaiming being the best team earlier this evening? Well...DX just proved to you something."

Michi, who was leaning on Midori, was handed a mic and he asked, "WHAT?"

The three at the top of the ramp all smirked as they unanimously said, "YOU'RE FULL OF _CRAP_!"

As soon as 'Crap' was said, buckets of horse manure poured from above the ring onto the three TACT warriors and the two members of DX stood at the edge of the ramp, crotch chopping twice as their music and white fireworks shot up from the corner of the main stage, forming a large X behind them. A final chop made an even larger X and Hanto smirked as Naruto pulled Kurotsuchi in for another kiss, one she was eager to return.

Tsunade, Hinata, and Sakura all felt their jaws drop before two of the three felt their anger boil over. Onoki, Kakashi and Jiraiya all applauded along with the crowd now cheering at the 'new' couple. The rest of the Konoha Ten were having mixed reactions before Kiba shouted, "GO NARUTO! WHOO-HOO!"

"Well, for anyone else who wants to challenge us," Hanto stated, "We've got 2 Words For Ya!"

The crowd all shouted as Naruto and Hanto lifted the microphones in their hands in the air, pointing at the Jumbotron above them as it flashed black and silver words streamed across it.

_**DX~~~S*CK IT!~~~DX**_

"**SUCK IT!**" was the collective roar as it was read from the screen. Their music played again and the trio happily walked backstage, Naruto with a noticeable limp and Hanto with a hand resting on his sore back from the Crab Lock.

* * *

Once backstage, the two members of DX went separate ways, Naruto led Kurotsuchi to his locker room. She was surprised at its small size, considering he was the strongest warrior in Iwa, she had been sure he would have a large changing room. Naruto turned and saw her confused face, making him smile sheepishly and rub his arm as a blush overcame his features.

"I, uh, forgot about the lack of space," he muttered with a embarrassed smile, "Sorry, erm, I can um...take you to the Divas' locker room if you want."

"Why would I want to go to a different locker room?" Kurotsuchi replied with slight confusion. Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red and Kurotsuchi waited patiently for a response.

"Well...I kind of have to change clothes..." the whiskered blonde muttered as he looked away. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and her face flushed fully as she realized the problem. With a flushed face, Kurotsuchi muttered an apology and left the enclosed area, when the thought of the fact she was just leaning on/hugging a sweaty and half-naked man hit her. Kurotsuchi flushed even a darker red as she thought, _and I didn't even mind it._

* * *

**AN: So Kurotsuchi has made the first move major move in the relationship. Will Naruto blow it or will he make the relationship work? How will Sakura and Hinata react to the kiss? Does Tsunade approve of Kurotsuchi or not? All this and more answered in the next chapter!**

**PEACE.**


	7. Hinata Snaps

**I think it's time to bring out the big guns. Ladies and gents...Naruto must now face Konohagakure no Sato's most promising shinobi to remain where he is. Five-on-one, winner decides his fate! During this small filler chap! ENJOY!**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**7: Hinata Snaps**

* * *

**~~One Week after Ch 6~~**

"Ow! Watch it baachan! That burns!" Naruto grunted as Tsunade pressed a hand against his side. He originally declined her help for healing his ribs when he walked out of a hand-to-hand sparring session against a TACT warrior, revealing his limp was healed, but she convinced him with some of the help from his new Kage and fiancé, both of whom also watched him train. Onoki was sending his granddaughter secretive smiles while she stood nervously in the presence of the Godaime Hokage for the umpteenth time that week. His silent teasing was distracted by a yelp that came from the blonde and he shortly found himself nursing a growing bruise caused by a "love tap" from Tsunade.

"Who are you calling grandma?" Tsunade growled as she resumed healing the blonde's side. Naruto muttered a reply under his breath and swapped himself out with the chair that had his mandarin jacket hanging on it. The buxom Kage blinked before turning to the Iwa champ with an arched brow.

"You've done more than enough, Baachan," Naruto said with a small smile, rubbing his head, "Besides, don't you have to go back ho-err, Konohagakure?"

Tsunade's frown grew slightly at his small slip-up before sighing and giving him a small maternal smile. She had seen a major improvement in his personality, mostly the whole 'not being a pushover' by his friends, and so far she (sadly) came to believe his decision to defect was a good idea. Especially considering the way the blonde and Kurotsuchi continued to sneak glances at each other like she and her old lover Dan used to do.

"Trying to usher the Godaime out, eh boy?" Onoki commented with a sly smirk, "Why? Got a plan including a bed and my granddaughter?"

"W-WHAT?/JIISAN!" Naruto and Kurotsuchi exclaimed simultaneously, both of their faces turning a nice healthy shade of pink while the Kages laughed. Tsunade sent a mischievous grin Naruto's way.

"So you're going through with it, eh Gaki?" she asked with a smirk, making his face turn darker as he looked away and rubbed his neck, "Never thought you'd give up on Sakura so fast."

Like a switch went on in her mind, Kurotsuchi's brows furrowed and her blush vanished as curiosity grew within her while a low growl came from her betrothed's throat and his eyes hardened. Naruto pointed at the Hokage with a scowl on his face and snarled, "You keep Haruno out of my sight, Tsunade-sama, and I'll forgive your slip of tongue."

Now, had someone else threatened her, Tsunade would counter with a threat of her own, but this was Naruto. He never threatened against someone's health (or humility) unless they had wronged him. Tsunade's smile fell and her eyes narrowed, "What happened, Naruto?"

The blonde silenced a second later and he looked away, refusing to meet anyone's curious gaze. Tsunade frowned even further and asked again, "What. Happened?"

"Just keep her out of my life and on a short leash, otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens!" the blonde warrior snapped back before he stormed out of the small medical room the TACT use. Kurotsuchi and Onoki blinked in confusion before glancing at the Hokage, who sighed heavily and sat on the bench that Naruto previously occupied.

"Naruto's old team, Team 7," she said, sending a cautious glance the Tsuchikage's way, "Hasn't been...the same since Uchiha Sasuke defected to Otogakure. Must be even worse now that they're completely split up."

"I can imagine," Kurotsuchi spat, her mouth turning foul just at the thought of the blonde's former teammate that had made a name by his defection, "What idiot would run to Orochimaru...no offense, Hokage-sama."

"None taken," Tsunade replied with a wave of her hand, "Orochi-teme promised Sasuke power, something he definitely had, and the little prick took the easy way out."

"But from what Naruto-kun has said, I didn't think he was close to his teammates..." Kurotsuchi drawled off before scowling, "That Haruno...Your student right? Haruno Sakura?"

"You've heard of her?" Tsunade asked with an arched brow before glancing at the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Onoki swallowed and sank back in his chair, the drink in his hand drying slightly from his nerves.

Kurotsuchi crossed her arms under her chest and a frown came over her features, "Only from what Naruto-kun gave us in his induction reports."

"You read those?" Onoki asked with wide eyes before looking at the wall, "Oh look at that, time for my pain medicine!"

Before either of the girls could say anything, the Sandaime vanished in his signature mud shunshin. Tsunade blinked before looking at the pink eyed girl bound to wed her favorite blonde hyperactive shinobi. Kurotsuchi felt nervous under the judgmental stare she had (thankfully) avoided due to being surrounded by her grandfather and fiancé, but the feeling quickly left when the Godaime smiled slightly.

"Care to join me in a drink?" Tsunade asked with a smile, "I can tell you anything you want...village secrets aside."

"Of course," the pink eyed girl said with a nervous smile, "Can we...?"

"Stop so you can change out of that ANBU wear?" Tsunade asked, earning a sheepish nod from the girl, "Of course. This is strictly a non-official drink between a, let's say mother-in-law and daughter-in-law to be."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Kurotsuchi said with a small smile, her mind already ticking away at more serious points concerning her husband-to-be. The two left the room through the door, already beginning their conversation as they walked.

* * *

"Ah, this is nice," Jiraiya giggled out as he peeped through the hole of the springs, his fellow guard Kakashi and the Tsuchikage himself joining him in peeping on the beauties known as TACT Divas. The Sandaime Tsuchikage had instantly transported himself to the springs and ran into a fully dressed Hatake Kakashi and an undressing Jiraiya. Taking a moment to consider the consequences of peeping on kunoichi that were legally allowed to kill him, the Tsuchikage shrugged the worries away and joined the two in their activities.

"Hey...I know her!" Kakashi quietly exclaimed before giggling perversely, "Ah, Hitomi-chan...memories..."

"Ah, so you're the illusive Inu she is known to moan out if pleasured," Onoki said with a small grin, "Nicely done, my boy, nicely done."

"Arigato, Tsuchikage-sama," Kakashi thanked quietly while occasionally glancing over Jiraiya's shoulder at what he was writing.

* * *

_All I wanted to do was go for a jog to clear my mind! Can't I ever get a damn break? I mean jeez..._Naruto thought with a growl as he found himself staring a very annoyed Hyuuga Neji in the eyes. The blonde held his ground, his maroon sweats hanging over his sandaled feet and his slightly bandaged chest covered in sweat from the lengthy run he started nearly twenty minutes ago from his apartment.

"...Iwa?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked, his eyes narrowing only slightly. The slightest twitch in his hands alerted Naruto that the prodigy wasn't alone.

"Problem with that, _Hyuuga_?" Naruto spat out, his fingers twitching slightly to signal the ROCK in hiding to stand down and observe.

"..." Neji remained unresponsive. Then in the briefest of moments, his eyes shut and opened, veins bulging around his eyes. His left hand thrust forward and drove into Naruto's chest, as he shouted, "NOW!"

A bark of conformation came from behind and Naruto quickly twisted, dropping his jacket onto the face of the large white dog that leapt at him, causing Akamaru to soar past him and into a trash can. A buzzing was heard and Naruto growled before ducking and slamming a fist into his concealed Aburame friend. A grunt of pain came from Shino's unseen mouth and the blonde champ acted quickly once again, jumping into the air and flipping to the side as he delivered a kick to the back of his former friend's neck and knocking him out.

"You realize this could start a war, right?" Naruto asked when he landed, his eyes narrowing at the approaching green clad shinobi, "Lee, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted before leaping into a kick, "FORGIVE ME!"

Naruto lifted his left hand and caught Lee's attempting kick, his eyes no longer friendly or forgiving, and he quickly drove his other elbow into the side of Lee's knee, earning a loud crack and a cry of pain from the bowl haired teen. He followed through with a thrust kick sending the teen into a wall and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Now I know a little more about you," Tsunade said as they slowly walked through the home of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, "But the question is, what do you think of _him_?"

Kurotsuchi blushed and looked at the ground as a small smile came across her face, "W-Well...he's very kind. Too kind to be a shinobi, I thought at first glance."

"Oh?" the Godaime questioned, "What changed your mind?"

"Nothing really," Kurotsuchi answered, her smile still on her face, "I still think he's too..."

"Innocent?" Tsunade supplied before chuckling, "Yeah, you'd think that. Hell, I thought the brat was too when we first met. Then again, he was with Jiraiya so he couldn't have been, but what do I know? That pervert would only write about it and Naruto refuses to answer my questions about the trip."

"But...That innocence is what draws me to him," the pink eyed girl said with a small smile of mischief, "Makes me want to bring the bad out."

"Do tell," Tsunade said with an equally small smirk before they stopped at the bar room of the Tsuchikage manor. The Tsuchikage's granddaughter smiled as Tsunade's eyes glistened in joy when she pulled out a case of Iwagakure Sake.

* * *

"You baka!" Kiba roared as he charged at the blonde that tossed a whimpering Rock Lee to the side. Before the young Inuzuka could begin his clan's signature taijutsu technique, Naruto caught him in mid run and lifted him, before dropping the brown haired boy's crotch down on his knee. Kiba released a yowl of pain and fell back, clutching his business, while Naruto took another Jyuken palm to the back and soared into the enlarged fist of Akimichi Choji.

The blonde growled as he rolled onto his stomach, avoiding another fist from the enlarged shinobi, before hopping to his feet and rushing towards the newest threat. He slid on his knees underneath the swinging arm of the Akimichi clan heir, before jumping up and over the large teen, the TACT member wrapping his arms around Choji's neck and pulling him to the ground. When they landed, Naruto rolled backwards and began driving his fist into Choji's face until blood came from his busted lip.

Naruto stood and spat to the side, before running his arm across his own bleeding mouth and turned to face the two remaining shinobi. With a sadistic grin on his face, Naruto brought his fists up and tauntingly opened one, "Come on...Show me what'cha got."

* * *

"Has he always been like that?" Kurotsuchi asked. Tsunade shrugged as she poured two cups of sake.

"I dunno," the Godaime replied as she took a drink before pouring another one, "But from what his sensei told me-"

"Jiraiya?" the pink eyed girl asked, holding her drink and watching as the Hokage continued to consume the rice wine. Tsunade shook her head.

"Hatake Kakashi," the Godaime said, making Kurotsuchi's jaw drop, "Yeah, but a load of good came from that. Bastard hardly taught him anything."

"No way," Kurotsuchi replied before taking a drink of her sake. Tsunade nodded.

"From what Jiraiya told me, Kakashi only taught him tree-walking," the buxom blonde said with a sigh, "Kami...we fucked up."

Deciding to spare the Godaime the depression that she seemed ready to fall into, Kurotsuchi changed the topic, "So, you mentioned Naruto-kun liked Haruno-san?"

Tsunade scoffed and poured another cup for herself, "The Gaki was chasing her heart almost two years ago. Hard to believe he's so cold towards her now if you saw the abuse he used to take from her just to win her affection."

"Abuse?" Kurotsuchi asked, her eyes narrowing as she slowly set her glass down. She smoothed over the light brown sweats she was wearing and her maroon shirt gleamed as she used a small Katon technique to light the fireplace. Tsunade took another sip of Sake, this time straight from the bottle, and shook her head.

"Not surprised, really," Tsunade continued, not hearing the half-question due to the intoxication slowly kicking in, "Poor boy...practically grew up knowing nothin' but loneliness. I'm kinda glad he got you, Kurotsuchi...you're definitely more than he could've ever got in Konoha. And I think he likes you too. Heh, probably because you don't hit him, but I only do it out of love. That's why I let him call me Baachan."

Kurotsuchi frowned and interlocked her hands, resting her chin on them while subtly using a small genjutsu technique she used in ROCK on prisoners. Tsunade hiccupped once, a possible reflex of being placed under the technique, before blinking and shrugging, happily taking another drink of rice wine before they relocated to two couches in the booze room. The pink eyed ROCK shinobi knew that this action could cause a war, but now she had to know what he's been through. Even if it wasn't the whole story, but one from a drunken Kage, Kurotsuchi wanted to know why Tsunade was saying such things.

Surely Naruto's life wasn't that bad...Right?

* * *

"Well?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two jonin standing across from him, "What are ya waiting for?"

"Tch, troublesome blonde," Shikamaru lazily complained as he activated his clan's signature technique, "Think we want to do this? This is an order we have to obey. If we don't-"

"Enough!" Neji interrupted as he rushed the blonde, his hand cocked back. Naruto growled and flared his chakra once for two reasons: One, to keep the ROCK where they were and Two, more importantly, to break Shikamaru's Shadow Capture. The blonde rolled out of the way of Neji's attempted attack and recovered before rushing towards Shikamaru. The jonin Nara heir frowned and lifted his hands in an effort to use a technique, but was surprised by the sudden disappearance of the blonde.

"You know, Shika," a voice that made Shikamaru freeze said from right behind him as two arms tightly wrapped around his stomach, "I _almost_ feel bad about this."

"Shit," was all the Nara could get out before Naruto flipped Shikamaru up and over his body, slamming the back of his head and upper back into the solid ground. The blonde kipped back to his feet while Shikamaru's body fell to the ground due to his current state of unconsciousness. Naruto scoffed before ducking when footsteps hit his ears. He growled and rolled away from Neji before the Hyuuga genius could deliver a chop to his neck.

"Hold still, Naruto!" Neji shouted, before wincing and dropping to a knee. Naruto froze as the Hyuuga genius grabbed his head before slowly getting to his feet once again. The blonde's mind was in overdrive, wondering why Neji would suddenly succumb to a headache when he remembered something vital concerning his Byakugan gifted friend.

"Where is she, Neji?" the blonde asked before rolling out of the way of Neji's attempted punch.

"Just tell me where she is!" Naruto shouted before ducking under another punch attempt. Naruto growled in annoyance before running to the wall. He ran up it and pushed off in a moon-like arc, throwing his body at Neji's dazed one. They connected, belly-to-belly, and Neji was sent to the ground by a whopping 180 pounds of purely pissed off Uzumaki muscle. Naruto slowly got to his feet before looking down at the very pained face of Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

"The villagers treated him like a dog?" Kurotsuchi asked, horrified and angry that a boy as kind as Naruto was kicked around by adults and his peers. Tsunade hiccupped and took another swig of her sake. Kurotsuchi was surprised the Kage was still even conscious, let alone alive, due to the amount of bottles surrounding her.

"Y-Yup!" Tsunade hiccupped out, "Wish I wuz there...would've kicked doze bash-turds in the nads if they did what that Pervert s-said they did. Nearly killed the council when they started claiming their c-concerns after my sensei's death and that little prick's de-feck-ton! Should've done it *hiccup* anyway...have da pricks are too old for this shit..."

"Sleep," Kurotsuchi said, pressing a hand against the Hokage's neck and causing her to slump to the side, "I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama. I have to go talk to Naruto-kun now."

"Do not refer to Naruto-kun in such a way!" an angered feminine voice cried from behind her. Kurotsuchi quickly stood and turned, only to come face-to-face with a burning hand coated in chakra. The pink eyed girl could barely make out pale eyes that had veins around them staring down at her in hatred before unconsciousness claimed her as she lay on the ground.

* * *

"Where is she, Kiba?" Naruto asked, shaking the groaning Inuzuka heir. Annoyed, Naruto backhanded the teen across the face, "Dammit, answer me Dog Breath!"

"Ow fuck!" Kiba shouted. He grunted when Naruto tossed him to the ground and a moment later, a crack entered the heir's ears, followed by a canine-like yelp that made Kiba's eyes snap open.

"Akamaru! Oof!" Kiba grunted when a fist imbedded itself in his gut. He blinked and looked up through pained eyes at an angered blonde looking back at him, his eyes flashing red.

"This is the last time I'm asking, Inuzuka!" Naruto snarled, "Where is she, Kiba? I won't ask again!"

"G-Gone after your girl...c-couldn't stop her..." Kiba whimpered out, "S-Sorry dobe...had us cornered...Neji's..."

"Neji's mark, I know," Naruto replied solemnly, his eyes lightening as he pressed his hand against the heir's neck, "It was too random not to be a rash decision...I'm sorry, Kiba. This is for your own good."

Kiba's eyes rolled into his head a moment later and Naruto stood before spitting to the side. He looked at the rooftops of a nearby building and snapped his fingers. Two ROCK shinobi landed before him in a salute.

"Get them to their hotel rooms and send the Doc to em. Tell the bun haired girl to have the blonde girl look at them: Not the Hokage. Make sure the pink haired girl is with them," the blonde ordered, earning two consecutive "Hai" from them before they set out to do as he instructed. Naruto glanced around before looking at the unconscious Neji and removing his headband. The mark was faintly glowing, revealing its recent use, and Naruto sighed sadly.

_Why did you do this? What compelled you to fall to this level, Hinata?_ He wondered as he put the headband back in its proper spot. With a sigh, Naruto steeled his resolve and leapt to the rooftops, a scowl on his face as his thoughts continued, _Or was it someone else's idea? Haruno, maybe? No, Ero-sennin told me Hyuuga are bound not to reveal the secrets behind the seals. Hinata must have done this in a snap decision and had to look dead serious if she managed to send all five of them after me. Then again, Kiba might have just done it just to get in her pants, Lee did it most likely for training (note to self, send him a TACT training book), Shikamaru and Choji are easily intimidated, and Shino...eh, screw it. I couldn't figure him out then, can't figure him out now._

* * *

Naruto landed on the edge of the Tsuchikage building when he heard a crash from within. Naruto dropped to the ground and peered through the window, his eyes widening when he looked inside.

Kurotsuchi was on her side, groaning as blood came from her mouth, and Hinata stood over her, her face hidden from the TACT warrior. Naruto's eyes flashed red with anger and he jumped back before barging through the window, making the Hyuuga heiress jump where she stood.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked, her timid mind taking over while staring at the injured and shirtless blonde who had his eyes locked on his fiancé. He glanced around and saw Tsunade unconscious on the couch, bottles of sake around her making him scowl even further.

Naruto snapped his attention back at Hinata and bared his teeth, "Don't talk to me, Hyuuga!"

"B-But N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried again, only to receive a snarl from the blonde. His features were darkening and he narrowed his eyes.

"You sent them after me, Hinata. I want to know why," he demanded before settling into a small stance, "But first, get away from Kuro-chan."

"K-Kuro-_c-chan_?" Hinata parroted, her eyes widening in shock. The blonde narrowed his eyes again and his clenched fists tightened, popping his knuckles intimidatingly. The normally kind blue eyed boy was gone, in his place was a tired, angry, and hurt teen concerned for one of his precious people. His anger towards his former friends, village, and his former Kage's obvious weakness was only growing, but the bottle was ready to blow the moment he laid eyes on Kurotsuchi.

"Step. Away. NOW." Naruto grit out, his eyes narrowing as his hands came together in a familiar seal to the Hyuuga heiress, one that made her widen her eyes with shock even more.

"B-But I...This..." Hinata stuttered out. She closed her eyes and opened them, tears falling before she narrowed her eyes at him, "No. I-I w-won't l-let y-you push m-me around, N-Naruto-kun."

"I'm not pushing you around or bullying you Hinata," Naruto growled, "I'm warning you for your own safety. Get away from my fiancé before I do something we'll both regret."

Hinata swallowed before falling into a stance that brought painful memories to the blonde's mind as well as a bitter taste in his mouth. Her eyes were narrowed and tears continued to spill as she spoke, "I-I'm n-not l-l-leaving y-you here...n-not w-with h-her."

"So be it," Naruto growled. Before either could move, Hinata's eyes suddenly widened and her veins vanished as she let out a pained scream before falling to the ground and grabbing her ankle. Naruto blinked before looking past the downed Hyuuga heiress to a scowling Kurotsuchi, her hand red from the lava release she used to burn the heiress.

"Bitch...keep your eyes open," Kurotsuchi growled, before she was suddenly pulled up carefully into a bridal carry by her fiancé. The young pink eyed ROCK member flushed bright pink when her eyes locked with Naruto's concerned ones. The fact that he was shirtless wouldn't cross her mind until later. Much later.

"You ok, Kuro-chan?" he asked as he walked to the couch opposite Tsunade and laid her on it. Kurotsuchi nodded slowly as he carefully examined her arm. With a frown, the blonde looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry, Kuro-chan."

Kurotsuchi blinked and stared at him for a moment before she slowly sat up, wincing as she did so, and clocked him over the head. Naruto yelped in shock from the harsh contact and gave her a confused look, which she returned with one of her own.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" she asked him, "That psycho is the one that attacked me!"

"Oh, right, one moment," Naruto said before walking to a window and whistling three times before returning to her side. Several thumps came to Kurotsuchi's ears and she saw several ROCK and Iwagakure ANBU standing at attention. Naruto pointed at two ROCK ANBU, "You two, bind the heiress. You, wake the Godaime up. The rest of you, spread out and find Onoki-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Kakashi no Sharingan!"

"Hai!" they all replied before dispersing to do their duties. The one with the unfortunate job of waking Tsunade was sent through a wall after his 'subtle' attempt to wake her through annoying pokes earned him a mighty uppercut from the hung-over Kage. Tsunade grumbled and rubbed her head before sitting up.

"Kami...what happened in here?" Tsunade muttered as she took her surroundings in. Her eyes widened at seeing Hinata being tied up and she glanced around again before looking at a beaten blonde, whose wounds were healing slowly, and a bleeding granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. Tsunade hopped to her feet, her medical training overlooking her Kage duties, and rushed to Kurotsuchi's side.

"Move gaki!" Tsunade shouted, lightly shoving the blonde and healing the coils Hinata's strikes had damaged, before she looked at the blonde boy again and said, "Tell me everything. Now."

He did. By the time Naruto was finished, Tsunade was nearly done healing Kurotsuchi's injuries and cursing repetitively in her mind for listening to Yuuhi Kurenai's asinine idea.

_Oh yeah, this definitely helped Hinata get over her 'love' for Naruto,_ Tsunade thought before shaking her head, _I hope there's a way we can down play this._

"Tsunade," Naruto's voice earned her attention and she looked at him. He stood and gestured to another medic waiting to help heal Kurotsuchi's minor wounds, making the Godaime stop and stand, before he led her to the hallway. Naruto turned and faced her. His eyes were narrowed and hard, the very opposite of being the kind ones she saw within him before he left, and he said, "Talk to Onoki-sama tonight. I'm taking Kuro-chan to Hanto's and we're staying there. I'm sorry, but I can't leave her alone while Konohagakure no Sato's shinobi are in our walls."

Tsunade's head fell and she sighed, "All right..." her head snapped back up and she looked at him like a mother scolding a child, "You keep writing to me. Got that?"

"My next 'report' is already in my mind," the blonde said, his face and eyes softening before he hugged the Godaime, "I'm gonna miss you, Baachan."

"Same here, Gaki," Tsunade replied as she hugged her adoptive son back, "Hurry up and get Kurotsuchi out of here. I'll have Kakashi round the others up."

"That's another thing," Naruto said as their hug broke, "Hinata apparently forced Neji and the other guys to attack me. I didn't see Sakura, Ino, or TenTen, so I can't be sure they weren't in on it. Deal with this, Baachan, before something bad happens."

"Goddamn right I'm going to deal with this," Tsunade growled as she looked away before looking back with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I truly am."

"I believe you, Baachan," Naruto replied with a frown before glancing to a slowly standing Kurotsuchi, "Take care."

He shunshined to Kurotsuchi's side before vanishing again, wrapping his arm around her waist and whisking her away like a gentle breeze. Tsunade groaned and rubbed her temples before grimacing when the door to the booze room was kicked from its hinges and Onoki shouted, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Things just got much more complicated than they were supposed to be.

* * *

**AN: Kinda random, I know, but I like it. Can't have things get all boring for the HBK, now can we? NOTE: This is mostly a taijutsu based fic, so if there is any inaccuracies with jutsu names, give me a heads up but don't expect any fixing. Next chapter won't be as action-filled, more of a dramatic setting for our blonde friend.**

**Remember kids, Violence equals Readers.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Truth Comes Out!

**I don't own Naruto nor do I employ Shawn Michaels nor own the identity. I do follow the latter on Twitter! He's funny...**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**8: Truth Comes Out!**

* * *

"You swear you had nothing to do with this, Sakura?" Tsunade asked her apprentice in the ROCK interrogation room the Godaime had managed to get set aside for herself. She and the pinkette had been talking less and less during the past week, but now they were getting it all out. However, Tsunade still had yet to unravel what had happened between her apprentice and her 'son'.

Sakura nodded, "I swear on my honor as a Kunoichi of the Leaf. Hinata had been keeping to herself for the past week after the fight and the...you know..."

"Kiss?" Tsunade asked. The pinkette nodded again, shaking her head and gritting her teeth.

"That baka..." Sakura muttered, "Now look what he's gone and done! He's managed to break poor Hinata's heart and made a fool of himself in front of all those people!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples before standing. Sakura was being thick headed again, changing the story to her perspective and her perspective alone. The busty Kage shook her head before addressing her apprentice, "Haruno Sakura, you need to re-think your words before addressing the ROOT that will be taking your statement. If you say anything to tarnish Naruto's name, they not only will lie on the paper, but they will use their immunity as authority figures to harm you. Do you understand me?"

"W-What? No! You can't let them do this!" Sakura exclaimed, shooting to her feet as her master left, "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade sighed and walked to the observation for the adjacent room, standing next to Kakashi and Jiraiya. Onoki was already interrogating the Inuzuka heir, who was nearly pissing himself as Hanto stood behind the Tsuchikage, silently working his master genjutsu. The genjutsu was yet to be named, other than The Genjutsu by Hanto himself, but it was a simple intimidation technique that negatively targeted a person's five senses, causing their eyes to water, their noses to smell absolutely nothing, their mouths to dry, their ears to cancel out and their skin to feel as though it was peeling.

Hanto left Naruto and Kurotsuchi in the caring hands of his pregnant wife Yuki. The third day Naruto started his training in the TACT, he had met Hanto and Yuki when they were practicing for a scene they had at an upcoming show. Hanto officially took him under his wing backstage as well as tutoring him in genjutsu techniques and chakra control while Yuki helped the blonde with his 'acting' and self-control. Naruto took to see Yuki more like a sister while he saw Hanto as his best friend, a position the genjutsu prodigy openly welcomed as he had heard stories about the up and coming HBK. Hell, Hanto liked to think it was he that coined the nickname Heart Break Kid for Naruto.

_I wonder how HBK is doin' with his girl?_ Hanto absentmindedly thought for a moment. He snapped from his thoughts when the Tsuchikage said his name and left the room. The large man grinned and cracked his knuckles, making the Inuzuka heir gulp in fear. _Ah, well...time to play The Game._

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly before sighing from his spot on the ground as Kurotsuchi rubbed his sore back, "Ohh...Kami that feels _so_ good..."

"Told you," Yukari chimed from her spot on a couch, watching the two interact as she drank some tea, "Lava release kekkei genkai is such a blessing to Iwa. Especially to us TACT warriors."

"You were in TACT?" Kurotsuchi asked, looking up at the older brunette with shock in her pink eyes while keeping a warm hand moving in a circular motion on Naruto's back. The young Tsuchikage's granddaughter was straddling her fiancé's back as she gave him a massage, loosening a lot of stress and knots formed from the past two years. Yukari smiled with pride and nodded.

"They called me the Sassiest Diva," Yukari said with a smile before looking at her wedding photo, "And then Hanto and I were paired together in a storyline."

"Storyline?" Kurotsuchi mumbled in confusion. Naruto chuckled before wincing and a hand went to his side.

"Ow...damn Hyuuga..." the blonde muttered before pushing himself to his knees and causing Kurotsuchi to stand rather than being thrown to the ground by the blonde's movements. Naruto looked at his fiancé with a grin and said, "Yeah, we've got some strategists that decided mindless fights, although entertaining, get boring after a while. TACT threw in personas for certain people, I just happened to accidently do my real one."

"Oh come on, Naruto-kun," Yukari chided, waving her hand, "Hanto and I think the Heart Break Kid is the best Champ we've had in years. Much better than Rokku, that's for sure..."

Naruto laughed before freezing and throwing his head at an angle over his left shoulder and spoke with a forced deep voice, "Finally! The Rokku has come back to IWA!"

Yukari laughed and Kurotsuchi giggled before she sighed and rested on the back of her hands, "And here I thought all TACT did was fight in secret wars..."

"Well, maybe right after the Third war we did," Yukari said with a shrug before smiling, "But I'm glad Onoki-sama changed everything after he and Yondaime Hokage had that meeting...Ah, the Yondaime's company was so beautiful..."

Naruto smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling a small locket out, "Yeah...Kaasan sure was a Heartbreaker on her own."

This caught Kurotsuchi's attention and she looked between them before asking, "Who was your mother, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's smile dimmed and he sighed sadly before closing the locket and putting it back in his pocket. The blonde stood and stretched, yawning as he did so, before smiling at Yukari and Kurotsuchi stupidly, "Imma go get some Ramen! Be back in a bit!"

Before Kurotsuchi could stop him, he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Kurotsuchi frowned as she thought, _Does he really not trust me that much? I...I want to know you Naruto-kun..._

"Don't take it personally," Yukari's voice snapped Kurotsuchi from her thoughts, making the pink eyed girl look over at the brunette. Yukari smiled and sipped her tea before continuing, "Naruto-kun will open up to you, soon Kurotsuchi-san. He likes you. His family...it's rather difficult for him to think about them."

"But I already know about his father," the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage sighed as she sat on the couch next to the hostess, "What else could Naruto-kun be hiding?"

"That's for him to tell, not me," Yukari sighed out with a shake of her head. Kurotsuchi begrudgingly accepted this answer, before thanking Yukari again for allowing them to stay as guests. Yukari waved the thanks off and left the room to use the toilet, leaving Kurotsuchi alone with her thoughts.

_Jiji-sama won't tell me anything about Naruto-kun's past, and he's too busy working on those bastards from Konoha,_ she thought as she lied back on the couch, her arms going under her head as she looked at the ceiling, _Yukari-san and Hanto-san seem to be the only other two aside from Tsunade-sama or Jiji-sama, but like Jiji, they won't tell me anything. Ugh, I hate waiting! This is why I'm a shinobi, to snoop and find the truth...Wait...why don't I just do that?_

"Because you'd be breaking my trust," a quiet voice answered, making Kurotsuchi's eyes widen before she sat up and turned to see a slightly smiling Naruto standing in only maroon pants and a white wife-beater, a bag in his hand. The pink eyed girl's face flushed at his causal wear and she stuttered for an explanation before Naruto chuckled and walked over to her side, setting the bag on the ground and sitting next to her. With a small smile on his face, Naruto spoke calmly, "You're wondering how I know what you're thinking right? I'm a shinobi just like you, Kuro-chan. Except, I forgot to mention something..."

"What?" Kurotsuchi asked. Naruto held a finger up and looked around before leaning in like he was going to reveal a secret.

"I'm a psychic ninja," the blonde whispered, making the girl stare at him blankly before she started laughing, making the blonde smile before he joined in. They both laughed for a moment before calming and Kurotsuchi smiled at her fiancé. She shoved him playfully, earning a snicker from the warrior.

"Thank you," she said, making the blonde look up with surprise at her before grinning.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you," he said with a smile, putting a hand on hers, and making her face turn a dark shade of red, "Kuro-chan...I've never, ever, been in a situation like this. I've never had someone I could trust more than you."

"b-But we, I-" Kurotsuchi stuttered before looking at their hands and smiling slightly. She looked up into the blue eyes of her fiancé and quietly said, "I...I've never been in a relationship before...Never...Never been attacked by a Hyuuga before..."

"I know," Naruto said, pulling the pink eyed girl into a small hug as she broke down crying, "I know..."

"Why'd she do it?" Kurotsuchi cried as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, "Why'd she attack me? Why? Why! What did I do?"

"I don't know," the blonde said softly to soothe his fiancé's distressed state, "But Onoki-sama and Hanto will find out. It's ok..."

Yukari sighed as she listened from the corner of the room, waiting a minute before the crying stopped and a hushed humming was heard. A small poof sound was heard and Yukari soon came face to face with a second Naruto, most likely a clone.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder," the clone whispered, allowing Yukari to hear the hushed sobs and soothing muttering Naruto calmed his fiancé with, "Kuro-chan's very scared right now, and she has every right to be. Her injuries were much worse than we thought. I've faced Hyuuga before, the prodigy, Neji, to be exact, and I nearly died against him. Most don't know that sealing chakra coils can leave psychological damage..."

"And Hinata?" Yukari whispered as the clone rubbed its arm in remembrance of when the real Naruto had his chakra-points sealed off, "I thought she was timid, she certainly didn't give off a threatening aura."

"I agree, the Hinata I knew always passed out and refused to make eye contact with me," the clone said, making Yukari sigh at his cluelessness as she worked everything out, "Not to mention she got sick a lot. Her face always seemed red for some reason."

"You're such a dobe," Yukari said with a shake of her head, "But you're a kind dobe."

"I know," the clone said with a grin before frowning, "I want to help her..."

"Just be there for her, oututo," Yukari said, cupping his face, "Help her by letting her in; take her mind off it. Let her in. I'm going to go get food for dinner. Behave!"

Yukari bopped the clone on the head, dispelling it and allowing the real Naruto to learn all of what she had said to his clone. The blonde calmly ran his hand in a circular motion on Kurotsuchi's back as the girl softly sniffled in her sleep, her head on his shoulder. Naruto closed his eyes and grimaced as he thought about letting the pink eyed girl into his world.

_Would she hate me? For being a jinchuriki? For holding a demon within me?_ The blonde thought sadly as he held his fiancé while she slept. He absentmindedly rubbed her arm, leaking a small amount of chakra into his fingers, and he slowly drifted to sleep. In their sleep, the ROCK ANBU moved her head to rest on Naruto's chest, while the blonde dropped his head to rest his chin on her head.

* * *

Hanto walked into the apartment with a grin on his face. He had great news for the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and his friend. The Hokage had gotten the Hyuuga heiress to crack after an intense stare down, and she admitted she wanted to take him back of her own accord. It was enough to decree her unfit for duty and the Hokage allowed the ROCK ANBU to seal her chakra away until she stood trial back at Konohagakure.

"I'm baaa-aack!" he sung out as he walked into the house. Yuki appeared in front of him, but before he could greet her with his gleeful love, she stomped down on his feet. Hanto yelped, but it was silenced by his wife's hand. He stared through pained eyes at his wife's irritated face.

"OW! Yuki-hime, what was-?" "Shh!" Yuki shushed her husband with a finger in front of her lips. She turned to the side and pointed to the couch, revealing the two to be wed lying together on the couch. With a grin up at a shocked Hanto, Yuki whispered, "Remember when we were like that?"

"Yeah," Hanto chuckled out once he got over his shock, "Your dad hated it."

Yuki giggled in agreement. Her giggles stirred the sleeping blonde and he stretched before looking around, examining his surroundings. Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms and a small blush appeared as he watched her sleep.

_I...am so lucky to have a girl like Kuro-chan..._Naruto thought with a sad smile. A ball of paper hit him in the back of the head and the blonde grunted in displeasure before looking over at his friend and host, Hanto smirking at him, Yuki giggling to the side as she went to the kitchen. Naruto felt his face heat up at being caught cuddling with his fiancé. With a large reluctance on the blonde's part, Naruto summoned a **Kage Bunshin** and swapped places with it using the basic **Kawamari**. The clone eagerly settled into place, only to be dispelled when Kurotsuchi shoved a kunai into its gut.

Naruto gaped at his sleeping fiancé as she grumbled about some Deidara-niisan before rolling over and muttering his name. He made a mental note not to ever try and sneak into bed with Kurotsuchi.

Arriving in the kitchen, Hanto slapped a hand onto his back with a grin on his face, "Settling into the married life already, eh?"

With a red face, Naruto sputtered before hissing, "Shut up!"

"Oh ignore Hanto-koi, Naruto-kun," Yuki chimed from her place readying dinner, "He's just causing trouble. You get your fight scheduled, Hanto-koi?"

At the mention of his 'fight', Hanto scowled and crossed his arms, "No. Damn old fart's taking me off the roster to find Han. Goddamn that stupid idiot. Dumbass got the Red Cloud's attention."

At the mention of the red clouds, Naruto stiffened. Hanto and Yuki noticed this and both mentally swore. The blonde began hyperventilating and his eyes were glazed over as he recalled a run in with his former homeland's infamous nukenin; Uchiha Itachi.

"_Come with us, Naruto-kun. We have many plans for you..."_ Itachi's voice echoed in his mind. A minute later, Naruto was being shaken on the shoulder by his friend. Naruto grabbed his chest and dry-heaved as he fell to his knees. His hand dropped to his stomach and a burning sensation came over his body.

"_**ADMIT IT! YOU NEED MY POWER!"**_ A voice cried in the back of his mind. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth gritting as he fought the rising of the Kyuubi's essence. The blonde's eyes were wide as he realized just how much danger he just put an innocent girl in.

_Too weak...I'll...I'm too weak..._Naruto began thinking, his eyes unknowingly flickering between cerulean blue and a scarlet red. Meanwhile, a certain biju was smirking evilly as it began taking advantage of the depressed jinchuriki's body.

"Naruto! Dammit, snap out of it you idiot!" Hanto shouted, grabbing the blonde's shoulder before crying out in pain and cradling his hand. In the other room, Kurotsuchi stirred from her sleep and sat up. She rubbed a half lidded eye before looking around. Her eyes went wide as she felt a sudden surge of killing intent come from another area of the apartment.

* * *

With Onoki, said Tsuchikage just spewed his sake all over his desk as he felt a wave of KI flood his village. Snapping his fingers, two TACT warriors appeared before him. They were dressed in normal Iwa Jonin attire, the maroon flak jackets being unzipped over black clothes. Onoki stood and looked at them, "Bring me Roshi-san! I need his immediate assistance!"

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama!" the two TACT exclaimed before blurring as they dashed out towards the nearest mountain range. The Tsuchikage rushed from his office towards his granddaughter and her fiancé's known position. With a strained face, Onoki pleaded in his mind, _Please, Kami-sama, let me be on time._

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun?" Kurotsuchi sputtered as she fell to her butt from the surge of KI her fiancé released. The blonde's appearance was turning feral as his eyes teared up, the flickering red and blue orbs focused on his clenched hands.

"Too...weak...Too...Weak..." he muttered before squeezing his eyes shut and opening them with a determined glare locked on the ground, "No...Sh-Shut up! Stupid...Baka...Kitsune!"

"_**You cannot resist me forever boy!"**_ The Kyuubi roared in his mind, _**"Without me, your precious Kuro-chan will die. Release me! I will ensure her safety!"**_

"L-LIAR!" Naruto growled, slamming his fists on the floor, his eyes still flickering as he began yelling to his biju. To the three in the apartment, he was simply yelling as his chakra and KI rose and fell alternatively. To the rushing Tsuchikage, it was a jinchuriki's faint rebellion to his biju's will. Onoki prayed that Naruto was as strong as he thought.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Kurotsuchi cried out, concerned for the blonde suddenly engulfed in red chakra. Naruto cried out in pain, his arms hugging his stomach as he bent over. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he gritted his teeth. His left eye opened to see the pink eyed girl trying to crawl towards him, not having the courage to rush to his aid under the pressure of the KI in the room.

"K-Kuro-chan...Stay back!" Naruto pleaded, fearing for her safety. In his mind he continued the mental argument with his biju, _You goddamn bastard of a fox! I hate you! Leave me alone for once, dammit!_

"_**Never! Suffer for your insolence, boy! Suffer as I have by watching your mate suffer! Die and release me! Grant me my freedom!"**_ The Kyuubi roared. Naruto clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Stop...hurting...precious...people!" Naruto managed to grit out, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Thankfully, a shadowed figure burst through the door, shattering it into splinters. The three witnesses watched as the figure brought a green chakra covered hand down on the back of the blonde jinchuriki's neck. Naruto's eyes widened before he fell forward in unconsciousness.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Hanto, Yuki, and Kurotsuchi cried out in concern. The figure held his hand up and slammed his palm onto the blonde's back, exclaimed, "**Gyoku Fuin!**"

A blue flame shot up from the blonde's back before it died down. The figure sighed in relief and leaned back against the doorway. Onoki arrived at the scene to see Kurotsuchi cradling the head of her fiancé in her lap glaring daggers at the strange figure while Hanto was calming his shivering wife down. The Tsuchikage sighed in relief, seeing the blonde was unconscious and his biju was contained.

"You've got explaining to do, Onoki," the stranger said, ignoring the glare coming from the pink eyed ROCK ANBU, and earning the Tsuchikage's attention, "I'm meditating calmly when a sudden peak in KI gets _my_ attention. Not only is it _not_ Han's KI, but it's the KI of another jinchuriki! The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune no less! I've only been out of the village for three years! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Now, Roshi-" Onoki's calming words were interrupted by the shocked question coming from his granddaughter, "W-What do you mean Jinchuriki?"

All eyes went to a terrified Kurotsuchi, now protectively holding Naruto's unconscious head against her chest. She was wide eyed and Onoki could see the gears in her head turning. His eyes widened in realization when Kurotsuchi's seemed to earn a slight twinkle in them, signaling her epiphany. Mentally cursing, Onoki almost stopped her before she vanished in a volcanic shunshin, Naruto's head dropping to the ground.

"Dammit..." Onoki said with a growl. He looked at Roshi and pointed at Naruto, "He's Minato's son. Kurotsuchi's fiancé. Kyuubi's jinchuriki. TACT's CHAMPION! Get him awake, on his feet, and back in control before I do Roshi, or there will be hell to pay!"

Roshi stiffened at the Tsuchikage's rage and nodded, "U-Understood Tsuchikage-sama."

Before anymore could be said, Onoki rushed back towards his office, hell-bent on intercepting his granddaughter before she reached her fiancé's restricted files. Being the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, she could access the files he had sealed away with a single prick of the finger. And knowing her like he did, and knowing she had an immense temper when it came to a close friend's pain, Onoki had to stop her before she started the next Iwa-Konoha war.

* * *

"Kurotsuchi!" Onoki shouted as he stormed into his office. As he suspected, the girl was reading over the restricted files that the Tsuchikage removed from her fiancé's files. Kurotsuchi looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks and Onoki felt his heart shatter. He noticed she was reading Naruto's psyche evaluation: Said evaluation almost kept the blonde from his active duty status.

Kurotsuchi was well aware of how many villages treated jinchuriki, especially hers, but now that she understood why Naruto had a horrible childhood, she didn't know what to think of Konoha. Iwa was nearly as bad, Han being the prime example of their treating towards Jinchuriki. She didn't know what to think of Iwa. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Kurotsuchi..." Onoki softly said to his granddaughter, his hand resting on her shoulder. Kurotsuchi broke down sobbing again, wondering just how _her_ Naruto was so different from Han. Onoki could only rub his granddaughter's back soothingly until she calmed down so he could take her back to Hanto's residence.

* * *

An hour passed before Onoki walked in with a depressed Kurotsuchi. Yuki and Hanto looked up from their concerned seats at the table while Roshi merely grunted at their presence. The container of the Yonbi resumed examining the seal that held the Kyuubi within Naruto, Kurotsuchi's heart clenched tightly at seeing the marks that cursed the normally bright spirited blonde she was starting to love. Naruto's face was calm, showing neither pain nor discomfort, and Onoki didn't dare stop his granddaughter as she shunshined to the blonde's position, kneeling down to lift his head and put it in her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

"This...is simply genius..." Roshi spoke up getting everyone's attention, "Let it be known that Namikaze had a gift in sealing. I don't know what triggered his little 'panic attack', but I'm sure if I remove the Gyoku Fuin, it won't happen again."

"I...slipped up and mentioned the Akatsuki," Hanto admitted, getting looks of confusion from Kurotsuchi and Roshi, while Yuki patted her distressed husband's back and Onoki rubbed his temples.

"Kami dammit..." Onoki growled before looking at the two confused lava release users with a frown, "I might as well tell you since this will affect you both. The Akatsuki is a group of S-Ranked criminals that are, for reasons unknown, hunting the biju. Consequently, the jinchuriki. Jiraiya-sama has informed me they wish to...extract the biju from their hosts."

Roshi paled at the thought of being separated from his biju while Kurotsuchi frowned, "W-What happens if a jinchuriki and biju are separated, Ojisan?"

"I will not lie to you, Kurotsuchi," Onoki softly began, his tone firm and his voice grim, "If a biju is forcibly removed from a jinchuriki...the jinchuriki will die."

Roshi growled and moved to his feet, "And you didn't tell me this because why? Han is out there somewhere for Kami's sake! Bring him back!"

"We've been trying, dammit!" Onoki shouted back, causing the jinchuriki to growl in disbelief, "I mean it! I've been sending squads of ANBU out for two years, trying to bring that stubborn jackass in!"

"You should have sent me!" Roshi growled, "I'm the only one who can control Han!"

"But you're a damn target too, you fool!" Onoki snarled, "Don't you think I considered that? I'm not sending you out for Han. If that jackass doesn't want protection, let him die! I will not lose both of Iwa's jinchuriki due to one's hate!"

"Whose fault is that, Onoki?" the Yonbi container snarled back. Onoki wanted to reply but a discomforted groan from the sixth being in the room earned his attention. Calming himself, Onoki looked at his longtime friend and ally with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"We'll discuss this later," the old man muttered before looking at his granddaughter, who was clinging to her fiancé's head in a frightened manner.

"W-Why did Naruto...?" her question paused as she froze before shaking the fear away, fire burning in her eyes as she asked, "Why did Naruto-kun lose control?"

"He didn't," Roshi quickly answered, "He had a 'Panic Attack'. But I wish to know why he would, too..."

Onoki sighed and rubbed his head, "Kami...Naruto's 'Panic Attack' is due to the fact he has faced two of the Akatsuki members once before."

Kurotsuchi frowned and looked at the sleeping blonde, tracing over one of his whisker marks and making him shiver slightly at the touch. With concern in her eyes, she looked at her grandfather and asked, or rather, demanded, "Who?"

The Tsuchikage remained silent before he spoke quietly, "Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

Roshi and Kurotsuchi felt their jaws drop before a new voice spoke up, "Damn bastards still give me nightmares..."

Everyone looked down to see a frowning Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki looked up at Kurotsuchi, not noticing a small blush on her face, before he quietly asked, "Why'd ya stop rubbing the mark? It feels good, Kuro-chan..."

* * *

**AN: God I'm good. I'm so sorry for the lack of Ame's Jinchuriki update...I just need to get a smidge of inspiration for the upcoming Yuki Samurai/Naruto fight. That's all. It's longer than I should make it take and I'm so incredibly sorry for that. Enjoy this chap and don't flame me! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Ideas, Promos, and Vengeance

**I don't own Naruto nor do I employ Shawn Michaels nor own the identity. I do love to use the (sadly) patented Sweet Chin Music to put down those that dis The Main Event. I'm currently watching DX: One Last Stand...LOVE IT!**

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**9: Ideas, Promos, and Vengeance**

* * *

Naruto rubbed his neck as he sat across from the Yonbi container, Roshi. The demon fox had taken advantage of his depressed state of mind, and he felt horrible that Kurotsuchi had to find out about his tenant without him being the one to tell her. She found out by searching through his restricted files. The blonde teen dubbed strongest taijutsu specialist in Iwa felt nervous under the intimidating gaze from the elder jinchuriki.

"So you're the Flash's kid, huh?" Roshi finally asked. Holding a breath, Naruto nodded. He and Roshi were waiting in a room as Kurotsuchi and Yukari were talking to both Hanto and Onoki, the girls trying to convince the Tsuchikage something with the veteran genjutsu master. The blonde was wondering what they could want, but for his own safety, he was paying attention to the old man before him.

"Humph...You don't look like much," Roshi commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto frowned and leaned forward.

"I could say the same about you," he shot back. The two sat like that for a moment before both smirked and shook each other's hand.

"Never thought I'd meet the son of the Yellow Flash and Red-Hot Habanero," Roshi said, his hand gripping the blonde's tightly, "What do they call you?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek, "Well...I guess you could call me the Orange Kitsune Jinchuriki...Or you could call me the Heart-Break Kid."

Roshi arched a brow out of amusement before laughing. The older man clapped a hand on the blonde's shoulder. With a small smirk, he said, "Well, I can honestly say I didn't expect that. The Heart-Break Kid, huh? So...Rumors of the youngest TACT champ are true then?"

Again, Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Guess so...Man, I wish I was on the roster today...Be nice to get my mind off of things with a nice spar."

"Oh?" Roshi asked with a twinkle in his eye. Naruto nodded and glanced over at his packed bag set in the corner of the room they were in. He was off the roster for the next two weeks, unnaturally long for a superstar, but having to deal with the stress of a freaked out fiancé and kicking the ass of Konoha's rising shinobi forces were enough of an excuse for the Tsuchikage to order him out of the matches.

"Yeah, tch, man I'm so bored..." Naruto groaned as he fell back onto the couch. His hand covered his face, hiding the fear that overcame his features, "Not to mention worried..."

"I can understand you on both parts," Roshi empathized with the younger jinchuriki, "For one, I hate being cooped up needlessly. I'd go insane."

"Amen to that, brother," Naruto grunted out, getting a small laugh from the man.

"And for another thing, you're the first jinchuriki with the chance at a absolutely normal life!" Roshi exclaimed, jealousy resonating in his voice, "Not to mention the only one, aside from myself and the Kumo jinchuriki, with absolutely no problems from their biju!"

"Aside from the fact mine is the son of a bitch that killed my parents," Naruto growled before pinching his nose as a throbbing headache started to grow, "Damn Kitsune..."

"Ah, he'll come around sooner or later," Roshi assured the blonde, "Yonbi was the same way when I first contacted him, but look at us now. Synced together like a well-oiled machine."

"Stop bragging," Naruto whined, making the elder jinchuriki laugh even more.

* * *

"I'm ready for this, Jiji!" Kurotsuchi cried, looking at her grandfather pleadingly, "Come on, Hanto and Naruto-kun will watch out for me!"

"I said _no_, Kurotsuchi!" Onoki shouted with a pointed glare, "I don't care how ready you think you are; you are not ready for TACT!"

"Really?" Hanto countered to his obviously worried leader, "Come on, Onoki-sama, you and I both know that Naruto won't let anything happen to Kuro-san here."

"It's not her I'm worried about!" Onoki shouted back before taking a breath to calm himself. Once calm, the Sandaime Tsuchikage put a hand on his temple before looking at his granddaughter with a stern knowing look, "You are not able to think rationally when it comes to family, Kurotsuchi. If someone on the roster put Naruto in the hospital, you'd go bananas!"

Kurotsuchi scowled, but before she could defend herself, Onoki continued, "Not to mention if you were the one hurt! Do you know what Naruto would do?"

Hanto crossed his immensely large arms over his chest. The man knew his Kage wouldn't dare risk an innocent bystander hurt by a 'script' gone bad. If either of the two young fighters was injured badly and the other had the chance to retaliate, Hanto was sure that they would. Unless...

An idea came to Hanto's mind and he grinned widely. Looking at his leader, the man held a hand up and spoke, "I have an idea."

Onoki immediately went quiet and looked at him with curiosity. Hanto smirked, one of the perks of being a high genjutsu master came with the fact you had a great imagination, knowledge, chakra control, and the reputation to boot. The large man placed a hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder and continued, "What if DX has a die-hard fan?"

"What do you mean?/I _refuse_ to be a fan-girl!" Onoki and Kurotsuchi replied simultaneously, the later shrieking in pure rage. Hanto laughed and patted Kurotsuchi on the shoulder.

"Ok, I wasn't clear enough obviously," the Cerebral Assassin chuckled out before looking at Kurotsuchi, "I meant what if the Heart Break Kid had a fan...a loyal fan. A fan so loyal...she assured that Uzumaki Naruto would remain Iwa champ." ("Sounds like a Fan-girl to me...") "Already, if you haven't been listening to the 'news', the gossip of the country says that little Kurotsuchi-chan here and Naruto-kun are together. What if we...fuel that fire?"

Onoki and Kurotsuchi blinked before they grinned. In the other room, Naruto snorted back a sneeze and shuddered, the reaction of a semi-sneeze making him wonder who he knew was talking about him. Oh, if only he knew...and if only he wasn't deaf...

* * *

~~KONOHA~~

A month later in Konohagakure no Sato, the news of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto's wedding to Iwagakure no Sato's Tsuchikage's granddaughter was spreading like wildfire as the many fans were awaiting the warrior's return to the squared circle.

When they were informed of his defection to Iwa, many civilians were crying out in outrage for the blonde's head until Tsunade revealed his heritage. Some civilians tried to deny the fact, until Tsunade lifted the Sandaime's Law, and the younger generation turned on the older one. Loud cries of outrage from the young shinobi and supporters of the boy that defeated Gaara as well as returning Tsunade to Konoha echoed in the streets and the few that were against Naruto soon found themselves outnumbered, unsupported, and eventually, ostracized. Irony is just in this situation.

Those that were curious turned their televisions to the TACT channel (secretly released and produced by a certain prideful white haired sensei/super pervert), and soon enough, children were begging parents to order the channel, girls were gossiping over some of the TACT officers' looks, and some taijutsu-hindered shinobi were taking notes during the interview segments, where TACT officers would explain how to properly keep yourself in shape to lift an opponent without chakra enhancement, increase muscle mass as well as chakra control, and even to increase stamina. Unsurprisingly, Naruto's segment was the most enjoyed by the young generation.

His interview, titled 'Heart Break Hotel', would include him talking with a well-known celebrity throughout the Elemental Nations and asking them about themselves while in a comfortable area, sometimes even in a hot-tub. The first girl to appear on his show was, unsurprisingly, Kazehana Koyuki. The actress openly greeted him with a peck on the cheek (as this was only a few months before Naruto's engagement) and they talked about her latest work. He was happy to hear she wasn't in his godfather's film, which made the white haired man cry when he found out, and also happy that she had discovered a way to make their 'Spring Machine' work for half a year.

Girls watching the show would be pleased by his choice in tight fitting shirts that had young 'hip' insignia on them, as Maito Gai would be quoted by calling them. The boys would be entertained by his constant wit and innuendos that were appreciated by his guests. Needless to say, people of Konoha, civilians and Shinobi alike, were in love with the Heart Break Kid of Iwa.

Currently, Kiba was laughing as Naruto interviewed his own godfather on his new book. Sitting next to him was his old teammate (Hinata had a session with Inoichi and Kurenai was out looking for baby clothes with a reluctant Asuma, who had knocked her up), Team 10, his mother, and his giggling elder sister.

"Oh man...I miss that baka!" the heir to the Inuzuka clan laughed out as Naruto smacked Jiraiya upside the head for a perverted comment concerning his engaged, the blonde's face was a light shade of pink.

"Indeed." Shino mused, "I wonder if he is still sore over our...incident."

"Tch, I wouldn't be surprised," Shikamaru asked, rubbing his neck at the memory of the attack, "That was the most troublesome 'mission' we'd ever taken up. Not to mention it got us all in a lot of damn trouble...Did ya ever 'get some' Kiba?"

"Oh fuck you, Shikamaru!" Kiba growled before looking away in embarrassment, "I didn't know Hinata was...obsessed..."

"The fact her _father_ didn't know shocks me," Hana commented as the show went to commercial, "I mean, how do you miss a _shrine_ to the village pariah in a house where _everyone_ can _see_ through _WALLS_?"

"Ah, I wish I had a camera for that day!" Tsume laughed out, "Ole Hiashi's face was priceless!"

"Oh, hey guys!" Choji suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention locked on him as he stared at the TV, "they're playing the promo!"

Everyone looked up at the flat-screen fifty-inch that was found in every clan head's home to see the now orange line blur across the screen. Drum beats echoed from the speakers and Kiba cheered in glee.

"YES!" the mutt of the group cried, "I love this one!"

The Television flickered between black and orange as two letters began revealing themselves. A very familiar voice echoed into the gathered group's ears and comically said in different tones and tempos; "Suck it! _SUCK IT! _Suck! IT! Suck it, Sucka! Suck You, Suck you, Suck you, and you're boss, Suck it!"

The letters finish dissolving onto the screen and read _**DX**_. Kiba and Choji cheered and high-fived, Ino squealed in excitement, echoed by Hana, while Shikamaru and Shino both smirked. Naruto's signature animated fox walked onto the screen. It looked at the letters and then at the viewers before grinning foxily and pulling a can of spray-paint out. The fox, known to the fans as Kit Sun, snickered before spraying onto the screen a black H-B-K over the orange background. Finishing the act by chucking the can over its shoulder, Kit Sun snickered again and ran off, its tail leaving a black shadow that had orange writing within it.

"Holy crap! He's back on tonight? Which one is it, Shika?" Ino asked her higher ranking friend. Tsunade, seeing a good opportunity to increase the relations between the two villages, offered Onoki a deal concerning his village's entertainment. The Konoha village will pay twice the normal amount for a subscription to the Iwa TACT channel, run by the neutral nation of Iron Country, in return for the information of upcoming PPV events. Onoki agreed to this, on the condition that only Jonin and up may be privy to this information, as that would make other viewers without proper information more likely to watch the channel all the time.

Shikamaru groaned, "You guys should just try and take the Jonin exam! It's so damn troublesome to have to remember this stuff...I think the show is called 'Vengeance'..."

"Cool," Kiba grinned out before looking at Hana, who was standing up and going to the door, "Where ya goin' sis?"

Hana, being noticed, paused and turned to face her brother with a smirk, "Just off to the Red Light District..."

"Is that so?" Kiba questioned, arching a brow and taking a small whiff of the air. With a snort, Kiba looked at his embarrassed/angry sister with a smug smirk, "Smells like you got excited by the promo."

"Shut it, mutt!" Hana growled.

"Hana-chan likes Naru-baka~!" Kiba sang out teasingly before getting socked in the shoulder by Ino, "OW! Why?"

"You do realize that Naruto is _engaged_, right?" Shikamaru pointed out. Hana pouted and looked down childishly.

"Shut up, Nara..." the veterinarian mumbled before leaving the room. Tsume shook her head and smirked before suddenly getting to her feet.

"Pup, don't make a mess...I gotta go talk to the Hokage about something..." the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan said. Kiba waved her off before looking expectantly at his gathered friends.

"So where's the party and when are we gathering?"

"Oh, Daddy said I could host a party anytime this year since I had a mission on my last birthday," Ino said, winking at Kiba, "We could watch Naruto kick ass at Iwa and you can ask him about Hinata..."

Kiba frowned and crossed his arms, "I dunno...she definitely showed her true colors when we were in Iwa...and the whole shrine thing freaks me out. At least you didn't have a shrine to Sasuke..."

"Ha-ha-ha, what a riot," the blonde deadpanned, "It's no wonder why you can't get any."

"Wanna run that by me again? I think I remember a certain someone trying to get me to join her in her room last Thursday night," the Inuzuka heir shot back with a smug grin. The heiress of the Yamanaka clan gaped at him before recalling that night. It was a party to celebrate TenTen and Neji's engagement, which was accepted because of Neji's uncle's newfound control over the clan, and she had gotten pretty smashed. Ino blushed before huffing indignantly and looking away. Kiba smirked and looked back to the TV, "Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

~IWA~

Naruto wrapped his wrist tape around his left hand and punched into it with the other fist before looking up when the door creaked open. The blonde smiled into the mirror and turned to face the newcomer, her pink eyes lighting up when he turned to face her. The champ walked over to her and hugged her, getting an enthusiastic hug in return, before pecking her on the cheek.

"You look good, Kuro-chan," Naruto said with a smile as he looked down at her, wearing the first 'HBK/DX' shirt for girls. It consisted of Kit Sun wearing Naruto's usual DX gear with a smirk, and holding up his left hand, which had a ring on the middle finger that was extended. On the back in orange words, the shirt read 'Taken by a Foxy Member'. The neckline was cut slightly to allow visual of her cleavage and the green necklace he had made last week. It was a piece of his; the crystal was cut with wind chakra and formed a small diamond. She had hip-hugging cargo pants on, refusing to wear tights with a threat to the one that suggested it, that had orange hearts on the knees, ass, and ankles.

"Says the shirtless boy I get to ogle," Kurotsuchi teased back, bringing her beau's head down slightly to kiss him in a good luck wishing manner. Naruto laughed when they broke before smiling back down at her, his fiancé.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked her when he reluctantly released her from his hold to turn and grab his belt. The granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage admired the back muscles as they moved when he bent to grab said fifteen pound item, smiling slightly at their look, before looking up with a smile on her face as she put her hand on her hip.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Kurotsuchi countered with an arched brow. Naruto clipped the belt on around his waist before grabbing the side-less shirt that his fiancé adored and hated so much (loved for the view she gets, hated for the view given to others) and pulling it on. Turning back to his awaiting, and beautiful, chaperone, Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder before joining her as they walked over to Hanto.

"Good luck, HBK," the large man dressed in civvies said, "I mean...you are fighting..."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed out, his free hand going to his ribs as he remembered the last time he faced against the man challenging him for the title. Kurotsuchi smiled and patted the blonde's side reassuringly.

"I'm sure he isn't sore over you knocking him out," the pink eyed girl said as she tried to calm his nerves. The sound of a lightning crack echoed throughout the arena and Naruto swallowed when the next lyrics began.

_**Ain't No Grave...Can hold my Body down...**_

"I'm going to be so freaking sore..." the blonde whimpered out as he glanced out to see the lightning-esque lighting and his eyes met with his opponent's backstage. The man rolled his eyes into his head and 'glared' at Naruto, and the blonde chuckled nervously. Hanto patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"I've got a feeling you're going to be ok," Hanto tried to help Kurotsuchi calm him down with his words. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah, and my godfather is going to join a monastery tomorrow..."

* * *

**AN: Well...looks like Shisha is back and ready to get some Vengeance...In the HELL IN THE CELL! The Devil's Playground makes its debut in Chronicles as I try to capture the very historic match. Thanks for waiting my friends, Read and Review!**


	10. Hell in a Cell!

**AN: Ladies and gentlemen...Are You Ready? After a long two months, I return to the ultimate Naruto/WWE(F) story (mine). Please enjoy as our HBK, Love Potion #9, faces off against his soon to be rival Shisha in the ultimate match that gets viewers' blood rushing.  
Ladies and Gents...It's time for...**

**-We interrupt this program to bring you this important message!**

***Naruto walks onto the white screen decked out in HBK's 2010-11 DX gear***

**Naruto: WAZZUP People? Uzumaki Naruto here rep'ing D-Generation X and I wanted to say Bonesboy15 has no ownership of any WWE/F/TNA references or any of the personas he is borrowing for this story. Not to mention the music, moves, and the ownership of my Man-Guh...Magna...Is it Mega? Whatever. Enjoy!**

***Naruto walks off screen***

**Chronicles of a Heartbreaker**

**Ch 10: HELL IN A CELL!**

* * *

Naruto swallowed and gripped his necklace, rubbing the green gem in hopes of getting some luck as Shisha's music continued to play. The blonde waited a few seconds before the music stopped and approached the tape marking a Superstar/Diva's waiting post. The champ looked back at Kurotsuchi and Hanto, both giving him supportive thumbs up before they vacated the area so he could mentally ready himself.

"Sixty seconds, HBK," Ichigo, the backstage manager, warned him as he rushed past the Superstar to the tech station. Naruto nodded to himself before closing his eyes and thinking about his upcoming match.

_People from around the nation are coming to see us fight,_ Naruto thought, _Shisha's attitude suggests this match is his way of regaining some sort of honor. Good for him. I'm here to fight. No, not just fight. I'm here to _win_!_

_**Are You Ready?**_

_***Jim Johnston's 'Are You Ready' begins playing***_

Naruto rushed out to the stage and veered right extending his arms before walking in a small circle on that portion of the stage. He stopped and grinned at the fans seated nearby before he ran to the other side of the stage, throwing the X up as the song continued to blare throughout the arena. He was pleased to see not just the section he directed the action to, but the whole audience, save a few, threw their arms up in the signature X. The blonde lowered his arms and pulled them in to his sides as he jogged around to the ramp.

Fans screamed in excitement as he began jogging down the ring before he stopped and threw his arms above his head while his legs spread, his body forming a large X before he began the signature Crotch Chop. Three orange fireworks shot up behind him in an 'X' as he performed each one. The blonde then jumped forward before rushing to the ring and sliding in under the ropes, forgoing his usual jog around the ring.

The blonde looked at his enormous opponent, who rolled his eyes into his head, causing Naruto to jump back in feigned horror before smirking and jumping over the nearest corner towards a young girl, no older than three sitting with her parents. The Superstar took the cap he had stuffed into his back pocket and flicked it out, dusting it off before putting it carefully on the girl's head. The little girl laughed and clapped her hands in glee, the Crotch-Chopping Kitsune on the hat having a smile similar to the man standing before her.

Naruto nodded to her parents, getting two smiles and an encouraging cry of 'Kick his ass!' from the father, before returning to the ring. Naruto cautiously walked across the ring to the opposite corner, glancing at his still intimidating opponent, and climbed the ropes. He pulled his hat off and tossed it randomly to the left. Then he pulled his shirt, if you could call the pull-over that, off and tossed it to the right, a catfight starting between two teenage girls as they fought over it.

The blonde jumped down from his perch and went to the nearby corner that was opposite of his opponent's place, climbing those ropes before unhooking his belt and raising it over his head, grinning foxily at the crowd as they cheered. He then jumped down and turned around, giving the official the belt as the announcer stepped forward.

"The following is our first HELL in a CELL match, for the TACT Belt! The challenger, from the Land of Darkness," the announcer started as he gestured to Shisha, his face turning pale as he did so before relaxing, "Weighing in at almost three-hundred and twenty pounds and standing at nearly seven feet...THE DEAD MAN, SHIII-SHAA!"

The crowd cheered as the tall being dragged a thumb across his neck while rolling his eyes into his head, his position facing him towards a now sweating Naruto. The fighter stepped back to his corner and bounced on it idly, his black eyes boring holes through Naruto's head. The blonde warrior wondered if it was worth it to knock the man out nearly a month ago.

"And his opponent! Hailing from the Land of Fire," the announcer snapped Naruto from his thoughts, "Standing at a solid six-foot-one, weighing only two-hundred-and-twenty pounds; He is the current TACT champion, Mr. Love Potion Number Nine himself...The Heart Break Kid, UZUMAKI NAH-RUE-TOE!"

Naruto raised his arms over his head in defiance before crotch chopping, directing the insult at Shisha, whose glare intensified about two hundred degrees, and exclaiming, "SUCK IT!"

* * *

~~Yamanaka Home~~

"SUCK IT!" the Rookies and Team Gai (minus Lee [who believed the phrase was 'too unyouthful']) exclaimed collectively as they raised their glasses. Joining them were their team senseis, Mitarashi Anko, Ibiki, and for some reason, the original Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Menkudose," Shikaku chuckled out as he saw his son riled up slightly, "That boy still is inspirational..."

"Ah, don't act like you miss don't miss him!" Choza said to his long-time friend as he drank some of his beer, "Hell, I have to admit, that kid knew his steak sauces and he was one hell of an errand boy when he needed cash."

"Oh yeah, Dad!" Choji exclaimed with a laugh as the announcer explained the rules of the match, "Remember that time he mixed your package up with his prank on me? Mom sure got a laugh when you bit into that tortilla!"

"Ha! That was hysterical!" Choza agreed. As the Akimichi began falling into a reminiscing time mode, Asuma nudged them with his hand while Kurenai relaxed her shoulders under his left arm that suddenly rested behind her.

"Shut up, Cho!" Asuma laughed/scolded when Naruto's pranks came to his mind, "I wanna see Naruto kick this guy's ass again!"

"You watched their last fight?" Kakashi asked with a wide eye. Ibiki and Asuma nodded.

"Hell yeah!" The ANBU I&T assistant exclaimed as she popped up behind Asuma and Kurenai, startling both of them, "Naruto-chan kicked ass in that fight! Got that freak to bleed out!"

"Not only that, but he managed to stay conscious when he should have been out cold!" Ibiki responded with awe in his voice before chuckling, "I knew this kid would be interesting..."

"Hey, where's Tsunade-sama?" TenTen asked as she noticed the absence of her idol, "Or Shizune for that matter? I thought we invited them?"

The Ino-Shika-Cho exchanged a glance before looking back at the confused Konoha 10 with glowers, "Tsunade-sama...is busy..."

* * *

To say Tsunade was busy would be an insult to the word.

"I said he's Onoki's problem now!" Tsunade grunted as a tick appeared on her head, "Not only that, but the brat has the proper papers to be there!"

"This is unacceptable, Tsunade-dono," Homura scolded her before shrinking under her glare, "I...I mean, he is _Yondaime's_ heir..."

"Who made this treaty? Namikaze. Who decided his child was going to marry the granddaughter of Iwa? Namikaze. Did you hear the name Senju come up in that brief a month ago? No? Then DROP IT!" Tsunade snarled, making the three old advisors scowl as she stood and removed her hat, "Now, I have something on right now that'd I'd love to watch."

"You do realize that he should've been exterminated for leaving the village?" the voice stopped her cold and Tsunade straightened her posture before glaring pointedly at the elder that reminded her of a mummy.

"...if you bring this up one more time, _Danzo_," she spat the name like it was vile, making him glare at her, "I will inform Onoki that the treaty is unacceptable."

"Good, and then Uzumaki-" the secretive and paranoid leader of Root stopped as he felt killer intent that was all too familiar. Standing behind him was none other than the Tsuchikage himself.

"I seem to be misunderstanding something, Danzo-chan," Onoki teased the man with a long dead nickname, "because Hokage-dono here has promised me that my granddaughter will be married before I expire...And Kurotsuchi-chan has become _so_ infatuated with Naruto. If I told her the wedding was off now, her poor little heart would break...And if her poor little heart would break, not only would _I_ kill those responsible: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto would go _insane_! Why...in fact a little birdy told me how _hated_ he was here. How _mistreated_ he was. How..._unloved_ and _disrespected_ he was...Oh yes, just enough to make him undo the seal..."

The two advisors paled while Danzo glared heavily at his 'nemesis'. Onoki smirked and leaned to the left to look at a smirking Tsunade, who was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from busting a gut, before he said, "Now, Godaime-dono...Would it be too much trouble to ask that you join me for a comfortable evening with a few friends and watch my grandson-in-law fight?"

"How could I possibly refuse such an offer?" Tsunade asked sarcastically as she stood and walked to the Tsuchikage's side, taking his offered arm politely, "But I do recall you being married..."

"Ah, just manners that I use when in another's home!" Onoki said with a laugh before smirking at Danzo, his eyes glistening with mirth at the rage burning behind the war-hawk's one visible eye.

"If that is all, farewell, Councilors." Tsunade said with a nod as the two Kages made their leave. They didn't miss the following crash of a chair being thrown out a window in frustration. Tsunade released Onoki's arm and laughed, "Oh, that was priceless! I can't thank you enough for the assistance. Did I miss the fight?"

"No," Onoki chuckled out, "I was sure to have the dramatic explanation of the cage be a good ten minutes long."

"How did you manage that?"

"How else?" Onoki laughed, "I asked Naruto for an idea!"

* * *

~~TACT arena~~

"And so..." a very old person droning on and on about how sturdy the cage was and how 'unbreakable' it would be said, "We can start the match-Zzz..."

Naruto slapped himself across the face to wake up when the announcer dragged his grandfather's grandfather out of the ring, being sure to move him away as the cage lowered. The size of it was, for lack of a better term, intimidating. The blonde fighter rolled his neck and shoulders as he jumped in place, loosing up for the fight.

His opponent opened his eyes after meditating and uncrossed his arms, settling into his original stance. Naruto swallowed before grinning as a thought passed through his mind; _at least after this I get to take Kuro-chan out again...if he doesn't break my legs..._

The bell rang, and for Naruto, all hell broke loose.

Naruto stumbled back after Shisha had feinted a punch and followed through on a left hook. The blonde staggered to the ropes, wrapping his right arm around the top to keep from falling after the shocking beginner blow. Much to his surprise, and to the viewers/cameramen/officials, Shisha _spoke_.

"Your days are numbered, _Nine_," the large man spat as he approached, "Eventually, **they'll** catch you!"

Naruto held his jaw with his left hand as he stared in shock at Shisha when he noticed a seal glowing on his forehead. The blonde wondered what type of seal it was when a giant boot nailed him in the face, sending him over the ropes and to the padded ground below, where he rolled into the cage barring him escape.

"I'll say this, _Monster_," Shisha sneered as he walked over the ropes, "I respected you...before I found out you were one of _them_."

"W-Who told you?" Naruto asked as he used the cage to get to his feet. The larger man laughed before driving his right fist into the blonde's gut, right in the tattoo that concealed/revealed the seal of his tenant's ire. Naruto collapsed to the ground as he held his stomach. Shisha wasn't pulling punches, and he wasn't in it to entertain the masses.

This man wanted to _kill_ Naruto.

"The Red Clouds tend to spread and infect others," Shisha muttered lowly so only the blonde could hear before the tall monstrous man grabbed the teen's throat and pulled him to his feet, "Unfortunately for **them**, I ain't too fond of just giving up a good opponent. So, if I have to choose between killing a worthy opponent or sending said opponent to his death..."

He didn't finish as he tossed Naruto at the nearby steel steps, sending the blonde bowling over them with a yell of pain. The crowd watched with jeers and cheers, thinking it was all part of the show.

Save for those that knew better.

* * *

~~Backstage~~

"Oh fuck!" Hanto swore under his breath before grabbing a nearby sledgehammer and running towards the ramp. The backstage official, Ichigo, stood in his way.

"Han? What the hell do you think you're doing?" the orange haired man asked as he looked at the screen and covered his mic, "This is a championship match! You can't interfere, it's not scripted!"

"You think admitting to conversing with Akatsuki is scripted?" Hanto snarled back, making the civilian official blink in confusion, before growling and shoving past him, "Forget it! Out of my way!"

"H-Hey! Security! Security!" Ichigo shouted into his mic, "Toripuru H is going crazy and charging the ring unscripted! Get out there and keep him from ruining this fight!"

He wasn't aware that the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage was still frozen in place at the backstage viewing monitor, silent tears rushing down her cheeks.

* * *

~~Konoha~~

"Well, I believe we can say that your 'controlled' warriors need readjustments, Onoki," Tsunade growled as she clenched her fist. Next to her Shizune was preparing a few senbon needles in case of an emergency. Jiraiya scowled and looked at Onoki, who seemed rather calm.

"Not at all," the Kage of Iwa stated, making the three look at him in confusion and anger, before he continued with, "This is all part of my plan to root out anyone that would betray Naruto."

"And, just what did this plan of yours entail?" Jiraiya asked as his own ire grew. Onoki smirked at the man.

"Well," the Tsuchikage said, "this plan is just a test. To see if Naruto's; or rather, his mother's blood remains strong despite the 'tainting' of Namikaze blood." He said 'tainting' with air quotes to drive it across that he was fine with it.

"So what did you tell Shisha to get him to do-Oh, fuck me that _had_ to hurt!" Jiraiya exclaimed when the camera showed Naruto being driven spine first into a steel pole that held the ring up. The blonde on camera yowled as Shisha dropped him to the side, rolling onto his stomach to ease the pain.

"Well, to get Shisha riled up, I told him everything. Naruto's heritage, his original village, and his tenant," Onoki said to the shocked faces staring at him, "But it wasn't until I asked him how a boy that sucked at taijutsu knocked him out did he start to rage."

"Wait a minute! What about that Akatsuki stuff?" Shizune worriedly cried, "Do they know about Naruto?"

"Ha! That was just Shisha trying to get the best fight he can out of the boy to see if it was a fluke or not that Naruto beat him!" Onoki laughed out before becoming silent as he realized no one was laughing. He scratched the back of his head like a certain blonde did and nervously said, "What? He's the one that asked for more background information, and I'll be damned if he gets Hanto to spill the beans on the boy. But, Shisha thinks it was a fluke, so he'll end it and explain everything after the match. Water under the bridge."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?" Tsunade roared to her fellow Kage, who shrunk under her tone, "THAT MAN IS A FUCKING MONSTER!"

"Yes, he's beaten Hanto nearly twelve times, whereas Hanto has only won five of their matches," the Tsuchikage replied before looking at the TV, "Oh hey! Speak of the devil..."

The three others looked back at Hanto as he rushed towards the cage and brought the sledgehammer back. He swung at the lock keeping the cage door shut but only succeeded in deforming it. Onoki chuckled in embarrassment and said, "Oh that's what I forgot to do...Tell Hanto that this was all scripted...Huh, hope he doesn't make an ass of himself!"

* * *

~~Arena~~

"Hang on, HBK! I'm-a comin!" Hanto called into the ring where his teammate was being slammed into the ground.

Naruto groaned, barely recognizing Hanto's words for what they were, and tried to get to his feet before Shisha could pick him up again. Or at least get a good counter in! Damn, the man had to be invincible...Of course, it probably didn't help that the teen was yelping as Shisha grabbed his ankle and began pulling him up. The Dead Man pulled roughly on the blonde's leg and wrapped his arms around the upside-down boy's waist. People watching were cheering as Shisha jumped up...and drove Naruto's head into the ground.

"Grk!" Naruto gurgled out as the darkness began to take over. The blonde felt someone moving his arms across his chest and the faint sound of a mat being smacked. Once...Twice...NO!

With all of his might, Naruto forced himself up, making Shisha release the blonde with a bit of reluctance on his part, before slowly rolling to his hands and knees. The blonde felt the metallic taste of blood gush over his tongue. _Probably from when I bit my mouth on impact..._

He pushed himself to his feet and found a good steady pole to lean against as he slowly got to his feet. He wasn't prepared for this much brutality, but now that he got some breathing in, Kyuubi was doing its job. With the renewed energy, Naruto jumped back and kicked upwards, cracking Shisha in the jaw upon impact. The two then fell, the blonde on his back, panting heavily as he tried to recover, while Shisha moaned in agony, feeling the aftereffects of a chakra enhanced 'Blessing'. While chakra techniques were normally frowned upon, and referees were usually chakra sensors, this was a cage match. Anything, save for Nin or Gen jutsu, goes.

Naruto scrunched up his face before forcing himself to do his signature kip-up to his feet, wobbling after doing so and resting against the ropes. He looked at his slowly rising opponent and frowned. The man wouldn't stay _down_! Naruto scowled, irritation and anger at being used as a punching bag fueling his motives, before moving to the large man's place and grabbing his head, pulling him to his feet.

Shisha groaned before pulling a fist back and punching at...nothing? He blinked before feeling two arms wrap around his waist from behind. Shisha's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. Naruto's 'Third's Law' was already in effect, and the blonde was impressively lifting the man up, slamming him head, neck, and back first into the ground. He repeated the first slam before releasing upon the third lift, allowing Shisha to control his landing and hinder the small advantage Naruto had a moment ago.

The Dead Man growled in annoyance, while inwardly he was pleased to see the first KO-er of The Dead Man to stand his ground...Despite losing almost a liter of blood from his mouth. That Biju must be pretty handy when it comes to fighting. Shisha repressed a smirk; this kid was something special, and he would be honored to fight for/with him.

However, this match was over, Shisha realized when he saw Naruto's eyes droop and the blonde stumble as he tried to approach. The young Jinchuriki was a master at open combat, even combat in the ring. But cage-fighting was how Shisha grew, brawling was his lullaby and he used to challenge his father's bulls for fun. The blonde was good, but nowhere near as undefeatable as people thought.

He was, after all, only human.

Just with a big furry inside of him.

Shisha grabbed the barely conscious Naruto by the throat once again, preparing to 'Send him to Hell' as the fans called it, only for the blonde to lift his leg in the one area no man could repress pain from.

Shisha fell as he cradled his jewels, a gasp escaping his lips upon the dirty blow, and he clenched his teeth to keep tears at bay. Wouldn't be good to break character now; he would never be able to live down being out-ed in front of millions. He felt an arm wrap around his neck, and then he was dropped down into the mat, face first. His nose broke and he bit his lip. And then something steel slammed into his spine, causing Shisha to roll out of the ring in an effort to gain distance from the unknown attacker.

"Naruto!" That's weird...Shisha didn't recall a girl being in the ring. He opened his eyes and saw Hanto standing above him; hammer in a defensive hold. Shisha scowled and got to his feet, preparing to enter the ring when the cell was being raised. The announcer spoke up as the bell rung.

_NO!_ Shisha growled to himself as he held his back, _I will NOT win this way!_

Too late, was he to act, as the announcer had informed the crowd that Shisha won via disqualification, and Naruto was being escorted by the girl and Hanto. The Dead Man scowled, bowing his head before smirking.

"Well now," Shisha muttered darkly to himself, "At least I know I get a rematch for the 'illegal Win'."

He flicked his head back and rolled his eyes up, dragging his thumb across his neck for the fans. A monster he may play, but he was a entertainer at heart.

* * *

"Oh Naruto-kun," Kurotsuchi whispered as she cradled her fiancé's head, "What did he do to you?"

"I'll have dat ramen ta go, Teuchi-san..." muttered the unconscious blonde. They were in the infirmary, Naruto's body being checked by 'Doc' as he was called, and she was sitting on the flat bed, her legs hanging over the side as Naruto's head rested in her lap. From what she heard, he hadn't lost a fight yet. To lose because he would have died...She wondered how he'd take the news.

"WHAT?" Hanto exclaimed as he talked to the clone of her grandfather outside. Kurotsuchi ignored it, whatever her grandfather had to say, he could say it later. She wanted to make sure Naruto would be ok first.

"Well, Kurotsuchi-san," Doc said with a sigh, "You should be happy to know Shisha pulled some punches out there. The worst Naruto has is a concussion and a split lip. A night's rest should do him good. Maybe a day in bed to be sure his back heals correctly. That cell got a new nickname tonight though."

"Good for the Cell," Kurotsuchi sarcastically replied, irritated the man wasn't upset by Shisha's actions, "Now where are the ROCK to arrest that asshole?"

"...Arrest...Shisha?" Doc repeated before clapping a hand to his face, "Oh, Onoki-sama...What did you do!"

"I'll tell ya what he did!" Hanto snarled as he walked in, "He forgot to give _me_ important information! ME! I wasn't aware that Shisha was going to use Psych-fighting! Dammit, that old man..."

Kurotsuchi looked between the two before scowling, "Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

"Psych-fighting is when a fighter will verbally taunt the opponent, using fear, cockiness, or arrogance, or pure rage to their advantage," Hanto explained with a sigh, "Shisha doesn't do that so well, hence why he's 'The Dead Man'. He barely talks to his opponents, preferring to use his intimidating build and weak genjutsu to do so. Doing so to Naruto threw the guy so off guard, it took him a good thrashing to get it back up! At least it wasn't a total loss...Naruto's still champ, and now he'll be cautious with every opponent, because you never know what they're gonna do next."

* * *

**AN: Not the best cage fight, no, but it was more of an opening to Shisha's character. When I think of Shisha, I think of Kenpachi from Bleach. Big guy, immensely strong, loves fighting...See what I mean? Well, it probably wasn't the best chapter, but I still like it. It has its moments at least! Oh, and as for Onoki's 'test' remark, I mean how Naruto fights someone, beats them, and then they're BFFs. I bet Kushina was juuuuust like that.**

**REVIEW  
(but don't flame)**


End file.
